Sins of the Past
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: Ace's criminal past once again arises from the ashes to haunt him, revealing the magician's most dreaded and desperatley guarded secret. A secret involving Cosmo. (warning: strong language use)


(authors note: This story takes place after the show when Cosmo is late in his seventeenth year)

**Sins of the Past**   
by Laura Boeff

"What goes around comes around. Sooner or later we all pay for our misdeeds." -Ace Cooper   
  


Ace Cooper was a man of fame and fortune. World renowned for his magic shows and a favorite of the media eye. Which in no small part had to do with the fact that he was 6' 4" broad shouldered with intense, gray-blue eyes and jet black hair shot through with three white strips, one along the top of his head, the other two along the sides that might on another man look, odd, but on Ace, simply added to his mysteriously dashing air. But, at this moment, Ace was neither the entertainer he was renowned for, or the crime-fighter some despised him for being. He was just himself and he was curious. Ace Cooper paused as he walked down the hall of his home-- a two story train bullet train affectionately named the Magic Express. The reason he paused was because he had heard something.   
Something... painful?   
It came again. A grunt, then a snarl, and then a moan. Ace turned and looked at the door to Cosmo's room, eyebrows raising. Oookay. Now what was his partner up to? Curious, the magician touched the door pad and peeked in as it snicked open.   
"Arghh!" The young man's scream of frustration was met by some jaunty music and lights flashing from the 3D wall unit. Ace had had the screen installed when he got feed up with Cosmo hogging up the TV in the library. To this day, he considered it one of his better investments.   
"Die again?" Ace asked pleasantly, strolling in.   
"Oh man..." Cosmo flopped down on his bed, tossing the hand held playing pad onto a pile of presumably dirty laundry.   
"Man.. I am never going to make it past level 12!" the teen bemoaned, covering his face with an arm, only adding to the melodramatic pose. Ace chuckled. Cosmo and his video games. To some, they were an amusement, to Cosmo, they were a passion.   
A passion that was kicking his butt.   
"Hummm. I think this is a record. You've had this game three days and haven't managed to beat it yet," Ace said, knowing he was poking at the young man's pride. But it was worth it for the friendly glare his assistant gave him.   
"You know, you're not helping my ego here," Cosmo groused.   
Ace laughed and swiped at the thick mane of gravity defying red hair. The wild red mess a fitting compliment to his vibrant partners personality.   
"I don't think your ego needs more help," he teased and hopped out of range as Cosmo playfully swiped back. Laughing, the magician left the teen to conquer his own battles. Right now, he had to practice.   
"Zina," he called as he headed toward the lab. "Come here, girl."   
The words had just left this mouth when Ace found himself being pounced by a hundred plus pounds of bounding black panther.   
"Easy there," Ace reprimanded with a grin on his face, catching the batting paws. "I do just fine giving myself bruises."   
Zina let out a rumble and smiled in her cat like way; with a swish of her tail and a glitter in her gold eyes. Ace smiled back and scratched her muzzle vigorously.   
"Come on. You can work off some of that enthusiasm practicing our new trick."   
Zina let out a murp and bounded happily ahead toward the lab, the door allowing her entry. There were few places in the Express she couldn't go. In fact, as far as Ace knew, only two. The pantry and Cosmo's bathroom.   
Ace grinned.   
Seemed Zina thought it horribly funny to snitch off with every piece of clothing, -including the towels- whenever the young man tried to shower. Not that Cosmo put up with that very long.   
Laughing to himself, Ace followed Zina into his lab and started pulling out the step pyramids Zina would use for her trick. Cosmo had come up with this one actually. Zina, on her leap from one pyramid to the next, would vault through a hoop and apparently disappear. Only to reappear after Ace did a flourished toss of the hoop into the air and turned it around, as if the hoop was a one way door into another dimension.   
It wasn't.   
Nope. Just a bit of technological magic for this one. The hoop was actually an applicator for a fine, light reflexive mist. When Zina passed through, becoming coated with the mist, a holographic image of the background scenery was played across her body using a special camera. As far as the audience knew, the cat was gone. Until Zina leapt through the hoop again, this time Ace spraying her with the counter agent for the light reflective mist also housed in the hoop.   
It now just came down to a matter of timing. Ace releasing the coating at just the right moment to cover Zina completely which allowed the holographic camera to do its job. So far, he was getting everything but the very tip of her nose. Which was pretty darn funny actually, he had to admit. It was impossible not to laugh at the sight of a cat nose with twitching whiskers apparently floating around the room without the rest of the cat.   
"Hey!" Ace complained as Zina ascended one of the stairs-- while he was trying to move it.   
"You are feeling feisty, little lady."   
Zina yawned teasingly and gave him a bored look. Grinning, Ace wiggled his fingers and Zina let out an unhappy meow as she was suddenly floated off the pyramid. Ace gently deposited her to the floor with a smug grin to the cats indignant stare and resumed moving the props. As he did there was a sudden explosion of purple light that coalesced into a undulating ball of energy above both man and panthers head.   
"Ace?"   
Ace was not at all startled by Angel's sudden appearance. The computer was the heart and soul of the train and, in a way, part of what Ace considered his family.   
"What is it, Angel?" he asked, grunting as he arranged the pyramids.   
"You are receiving a call from Lieutenant Vega."   
Ace paused, raising an eyebrow to purple ball.   
"Vega, eh?" He shrugged. "Patch it into the lab."   
Angel pulsed. "Yes, Ace."   
And the wall screen came to life, displaying the white haired, white bearded man Ace knew so very well. A man that, in his own way, had raised the him.   
Ace smiled.   
"Hey, buddy. What can I do for you?" Ace called, still debating whether he had the pyramids set up just right.   
"Hi, Ace, hope I'm not interrupting," Vega returned, voice sounding.. subdued.   
Ace cocked a curious eyebrow at Vega. Now that he studied his friend, the man looked pensive. Not that Vega was the most outgoing person to start with. The detective being borderline taciturn most of the times.   
"No. No, just a little practice," Ace assured. "I take it this isn't a social call."   
Vega's eyes dropped and looked down at his desk.   
"No. Wish it was. I thought you'd want to know about a case I was just given. A case, I would like your help with."   
"Of course, Derek," Ace said without thought. "How can I help out?"   
Vega was silent a moment, then sighed. "I need you to help me track down Derran Fuller."   
Ace wasn't even aware he flinched. Derran Fuller? The room suddenly seemed very cold and distant, specters of the past suddenly arriving like unwelcomed company.   
"You okay, Ace?"   
It took a minute for Vega's words to seep in and Ace looked up startled at the view screen displaying his concerned friend.   
"Sorry, Vega, just thinking," Ace managed to get out smoothly. In truth he'd been flashing back to an earlier and darker day. A dark day indeed. A time after he thought Gus had been killed and Blackjack had set him up with a new partner. A young punk named Derran Fuller.   
"I thought he was serving time for murder?" The magician's voice was faint.   
Vega sighed heavily. "He was. He escaped during a prisoner transfer to a new facility. Word is, he might be trying to contact Blackjack. Get back into the organization."   
Get back to doing what he did best, Ace mused darkly. Being a hit-man.   
"Any word?" Ace heard himself ask.   
"From my sources, no. Blackjack's not making any moves on Derran's behalf. That could work to our benefit. The longer Blackjack hesitates taking him back, the longer Derran is in the open for us to get him."   
"Blackjack won't take him back," Ace decided.   
Vega nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He does hold a grudge, but Derran's desperate. Ace.. I know this is difficult, but I also know you might have an idea where he could be."   
There was apology as well as a plea in the detectives words. Ace heaved a sigh.   
"I have an idea who might know."   
Vega nodded. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Ace. It's just... he's been elusive and I want him back in jail were I put him."   
Ace looked up, but didn't really see Vega.   
"I'll be happy to help, old pal," he said, almost automatically. "I'll meet you in your office in twenty minutes."   
Vega didn't smile but simply nodded. He was never pleased when a problem that was beyond his sole comprehension cropped up.   
"I'll be waiting for you. Thanks, Ace," he said half a second before the screen blanked out. Ace let out a tremulous breath, feeling muscles tense in his body and willing them to relax. They didn't listen.   
Damn.   
Just... damn.   
Zina let out a uncertain rumble, sensing his apprehension.   
"Sorry, girl. Afraid no practice today," he apologized, patting her broad head. Now the part he dreaded. Vega had asked for his help, that was typical enough, but how to keep Cosmo out of this. While Cosmo didn't follow him everywhere, the teen would be suspicious of him leaving without so much as a word. And as soon as Ace mentioned his wanting to go out, Cosmo would at least be curious to know where he was going. Just in case it was something fun the young man could get in on. Slouching against the wall Ace ran a hand across his face.   
He could try to lie to Cosmo.   
Yeah, right. His assistant was way to attentive. Ace had never really succeeded in lying to him before and the truth was he didn't want to. Ace despised lying, especially to his partner where trust was all binding.   
A sad chuckled escaped his lips. Trust. God, something he surely didn't deserve. Ace exhaled heavily, brushing his dark thoughts aside. Demons to be dealt with later. Right now he had to get out of the Express without Cosmo.   
Perhaps a distraction. But what? He pondered the possibility, a kernel of an idea taking form.   
"Cosmo?" he called over the com. There was a half second delay, then his partner's voice answered.   
"Yo, Ace. What's up?"   
Ace smiled involuntarily at the exuberance his partner could project in so few words.   
"I was thinking about that portable laser array you were talking about. I think we could work it into the show if you could get it working," Ace started slowly. "Could you work on it for me? I've got to go out, but I would like to go over it with you later tonight."   
He paused waiting to see if the bait would be taken. Would Cosmo agree to stay and work on the project or would his curiosity ask about his destination?   
"Sure, bro. I'll get some preliminary plans worked up," Cosmo answered excitedly. Science was to Cosmo as magic was to Ace. Both were very similar in their way.   
"Thanks, Cosmo," he returned, cutting the link before any other questions could arise. Now, to get to Vega.

***

It was early evening when the detective and the magician departed Vega's car at the curb. Both men agreeing the detective's vehicle stood out less.   
_"And costs less to repair,"_ Vega had grumbled teasingly when they had left police headquarters. Now the grousing lieutenant looked curiously at the silent setting. The building in front of them was in good repair, but strangely quiet. In fact.. the whole area was quiet in the early evening, only the occasional car passing them by.   
"Ooookay. Care to fill me in?" Vega asked.   
Ace smiled faintly. "Not everything is at it seems," he chuckled and went, not to the door, but to a decorative wall panel beside the door. And knocked in a precise sequence.   
"Might I suggest not flashing your badge," Ace whispered half a second before there was a soft beep   
"Yes," a deep voice rumbled out of thin air.   
"Two for Maggie," Ace said simply. As if his words were magic, the panel split and opened, light and soft piano music spilling out from beyond.   
Ace led the way in past a hulk of a bouncer, the man impeccably dressed and no less menacing for the suite and tie. He waved off the offer to take his cape and Vega wisely followed the magician's lead.   
"This is the Hideaway!" Vega whispered in sudden realization.   
Ace smiled. "Yes. It is."   
The Hideaway was legendary and ultra secret. In fact, it was rarely in the same place for more then a few months, moving constantly across the city. It was where the rich and powerful of the Electro City underworld went to relax. A posh and exclusive playland for those of rank. And not all of those of rank worked above the law for their fortunes. Not that this was a regular place for Ace, but he stopped by, just on occasion, to keep in touch with a few people. You never knew when old contacts might come in handy.   
"Doesn't seem Derran's style," Vega mused as they entered the resplendent establishment. A good part of the bar was filled with low tables decorated with fresh flowers and candles. Those tables were already starting to fill in the early evening hours. There was a small stage where a piano player worked the keys with mind boggling skill and to the left a long, mahogany bar.   
"No, it's not. But Derran was absolutely smitten with Angie, a small-time singer and I know that she's been performing here for the last week."   
"And Angie? How did she feel for Derran?"   
Ace chuckled. "Let's just say, he earned more black-eyes than kisses. But they did date on occasion. It's a starting point if nothing else."   
"Ahh, Mr. Cooper."   
Both men turned to the soft and seductive woman's voice that seem to float through the air to them.   
"And what bit of dirt are you trying to dig up now?" A dark haired woman in a very elegant, and very revealing, sapphire sheath dress asked, sauntering up to them. Ace bowed politely, a smile gracing his features.   
"Dig up, on you? I would need an earth mover, Maggie," Ace said suavely.   
Maggie just laughed. "It has always amazed me how you can be so polite when you're being rude, Ace. Who's your friend? He's quite.. handsome."   
Ace raised an eyebrow and smiled as a blush threatened Vega's cheeks.   
"Allow me to introduce my friend, Derek."   
"Ohh.. Nice name." Maggie promptly caught the detectives arm, snuggling close. "Very manly."   
Vega threw Ace a silent plea for rescue but Ace just smiled, playfully ignoring him. He knew Maggie and the woman was a delightful tease. Maggie smiled as well and returned her attention to the magician.   
"Sooo.. how can I help a couple of virile men as yourself? Not that you've ever enjoyed my more.. delicate delights here, Ace," it came out in slight admonishment, but Ace was not fooled by Maggie's airy persona. The woman was shrewd and sharp as Blackjack, but, unlike Blackjack, Maggie had a soft heart to go with that sharp mind. She worked within the laws.. generally. Sometimes bending the rules for certain members of her clientele. But despite her occasional bouts with less than legal affairs she also did good for the community, sharing her wealth freely and from the heart. Ace had always liked Maggie, the two of them being more similar than different. One difference though being that Maggie was a terrible flirt.   
Then Maggie looked up to Vega mischievously. "Maybe you would like to entertain me this evening? I have some lovely lady friends that would just love to meet you."   
Now Vega was blushing and Ace grinned even more the look of consternation his friend all but hurled at him. A shy Vega was a fun Vega.   
"Actually, there is one young lady I think Derek would like to meet," Ace said dryly. Maggie's eyebrow went up, but her eyes narrowed.   
"Do tell?"   
"Angie. Angie Starling. I heard she's singing here."   
"Was. She was singing here. Was suppose to be all week. Angie didn't show up last night for her spot and most certainly hasn't showed up tonight," Maggie let out in a huff of indignation, but Ace caught the glint of worry in the woman's eyes.   
Ace's smile dimmed. "That's not like her, is it?"   
"No.. No, it's not," Maggie admitted. "She'll never hit the big time, but she's been a good regular for me and is a dedicated young lady. She's never missed a show."   
"Might I sweet talk her home address from you?" Ace asked salaciously. Maggie looked scandalized.   
"Now why would I tell you that?"   
"Because, Angie might have run into a mutual acquaintance of mine."   
Maggie looked curious. "Really. Who?"   
"Derran Fuller."   
The smile left both Maggie's face and eyes.   
"You should have said so in the first place," she all but hissed.   
Ace frowned. "You know him?"   
"Oh yes... Every time he showed up trying to court Angie I would have good paying customers... disappear. All of them amours' admires of Angie. Some of them friends of mine as well." Maggie released Vega and headed toward the bar, making a gesture to the barman. "I'd heard rumors he was out and about, but the sources were questionable." She grabbed the offered pad of paper and scrawled down a note.   
"I wish it was just a rumor, but Derran escaped," Ace sighed. Maggie nodded holding out the paper and Ace accepted it, delivering it to his cape for safe keeping.   
"Rumors I don't trust, but you I do, Ace," she said simply, with a smile. "You take care of him." Then she threw a smile and a wink to Vega. "And don't be such a stranger. You've got such handsome friends."   
"And single ones as well," Ace added, which got an 'ohh' out of Maggie and glare out a Vega.   
"Thank you, Maggie," he said more somberly, delivering a kiss to her cheek. She accepted and returned the gesture with a hug.   
"Be careful, Ace. Be careful."

***

Vega felt a nervous twitter of excitement stir in his gut. A reaction that had never left him despite the hundred of cases, stakeouts and arrests he had made in his long career. Despite knowing that every time he entered a situation like this, he had a good chance going home in a body bag. Or worse, putting the wrong person in a body bag. But, in spite of all of this, Vega couldn't help but get a little bit excited when it was time to move into action. Just a little.   
But this time his excitement was tempered. Tempered by the large, silent man beside him. He glanced worriedly to Ace. Vega knew Ace's past better than anyone. Knew the younger man since he was just a teen trying to find his way in the world. And knew him now as an older, wiser man trying to atone for wrongs he had -or thought he had- committed.   
"Ace, I can handle it from here," he offered. Vega hated bringing up Derran Fuller to Ace at all. Understood how his friend felt about the man and their ties. But, it was the fastest way to find him and the sooner Derran was back in the jail, the sooner the streets would be just that much safer.   
Ace returned an understanding smile.   
"It's okay, Vega. It was a long time ago."   
Vega let out a little huff. "Maybe, but I know how good your memory is."   
That got a soft chuckle out of the younger man and his hand rested on Vega's shoulder.   
"I'm okay, Derek. Really. He needs to be put back in jail. Together, we have a better chance."   
True enough, still didn't make Vega happy, but.. duty called. He looked up the side of the neat, but simple apartment building. One of many in this middle income neighborhood. A flutter of movement jerked his attention to one window, but Vega saw.. nothing. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully.   
And suddenly he started to go around the apartment building.   
"Derek?" Ace's surprised voice wafted after the veteran police officer as he picked up the pace. As he cornered the building he caught sight of a man moving quickly amongst the parked cars.   
"Hey you. Stop!" Vega was already drawing his pistol as the man turned around...   
...and found himself being tackled to the ground, a sheet of shimmering black folding over him as the retort of gun fired echoed through the back alley. He flinched, feeling the distant thrum of those shots being deflected by the black fabric of Ace's cape.   
"That didn't work," Ace's voice rumbled from above, the younger man's weight pressing painfully against his back before the magician leapt to his feet.   
"So I noticed," Vega snarled and his attention was jerked to a null-grav car revving and the two men were confronted with a madly weaving machine. Vega fired by instinct and Ace's hand moved, hastily launching a flash bomb. The gun fire peppered the side to no avail and the flash bomb went off a second too late, filling the parking lot with a momentary burst of light.   
Vega didn't waste time on cursing as he ran in pursuit. Watching the car disappear around the corner in a whine of an overtaxed engine. Vega flinched and instinctively ducked as there was more gun fire. But, the shots weren't aimed at them, they came from in front of the building. What was Derran shooting at?   
Frowning, Ace jogged back to the front and Vega caught up just as the dark haired man heaved a sigh.   
Vega blinked.   
"Damn. My insurance is not going to like me."   
They were looking at Vega's car. Several shots had been landed to the engine compartment, leaving blistering wounds across the metal body. The null-grav was most definitely grounded. Vega barely refrained from slamming his fist in frustration against the ruined vehicle. Ace looked little better, the magician's jaw clenching, a muscle in his cheek twitching. Then his eyes flashed to the building.   
Vega looked with him. Angie Starling.   
"Come on," he hissed taking the lead. The detective suddenly had a bad feeling about this. Ace was hot on his heels as they ran up the stairs to apartment 3C, pausing beside the door. The building was silent. Eerily so.   
He cast the magician a quick glance and Ace's nodded, ready. Vega reached over and knocked on the door.   
"Miss Angie Starling? Please open up. This is the police," Vega called politely. He felt his heart thumping, then nearly jumped as the door cracked open just as far as the security chain would allow.   
"Police?" a woman's voice asked, wavering. A pair of red rimmed brown eye peeked out.   
"Yes. Miss Starling? I just need to speak with you, if I may?" Vega asked softly.   
The brown eyes blinked and started to water.   
"Okay. Here, let me undo the locks," she said softly and the door closed. Ace and Vega both tensed, ready for whatever they may be presented with. But all was that was presented them a pale, relieved looking woman.   
"Thank god you're here," she whispered, reaching out and taking Vega's hand, pulling him eagerly into the small apartment before either men could speak. "He just took off."   
Vega tried to not sound as off balanced as he felt by the unexpected welcome.   
"Derran Fuller?" he confirmed.   
Angie nodded. "Yeah.. yeah. That bastard," the words were spat out. That was when Vega saw the telltale bruises showing at her wrists and along her neck. Angie seemed to feel where his eyes went and her hand covered the marks uncomfortably. He felt his gut twist and drew in a deep breath.   
"What happened?"   
Angie looked at the floor. "He got a call earlier and had been planted by that window ever since. Then, he just took off. Just grabbed what money I had and left," she said softly.   
"He.. he showed up at my door two days ago. Made me miss work, the loser. He... he threatened me. Wouldn't let me leave. He.." her voice tightened and she rubbed unthinkingly at her wrist. Vega touched her arm compassionately and she looked up flashing him a look of gratitude.   
"I thought I heard gunfire. Was it him?" Angie asked.   
Vega nodded. "It was. No one was hurt."   
Angie seemed a little relieved. "I'm glad. I.. I know how good of a shot he is."   
"Out of practice, I guess," Vega offered and it brought a slight smile from the worn woman.   
"Someone must have tipped him off when we were at Maggie's," Ace rumbled darkly from Vega's shoulder, then turned to Angie. "Do you know where he might be, or where he might be going?"   
Angie shrugged one shoulder. "Don't know where he went. Don't care." She gave a short, bitter laugh. "Not that my caring ever mattered to him."   
"Do you need any medical help?" Vega asked softly, letting his concern show in his eyes. He had a sad idea of what Derran had put this girl through. Angie was a lovely woman. Petite and delicate looking as a china doll.   
She took a trembling breath. "No.. no.. he.. He didn't get too carried away, but thanks for asking."   
"Would you be up to making a full statement, Miss Starling?" Vega ventured.   
Angie smiled weakly. "If.. If you don't mind me getting cleaned up a bit first?"   
"No. Not at all."   
Angie nodded and disappeared into another room as both men looked at each other.   
"Damn. This didn't work out like planned," Ace said softly, eyes glittering strangely. "Sorry, Derek. He's going to be harder than ever to find now."   
Vega reached out and clamped his friend on the shoulder. Squeezed firmly. He knew just how difficult this who affair was for Ace. Knew what Ace had gone through with this man and who else it affected.   
"Don't feel bad, Ace. Got me closer than I could have hoped. And, unexpected as it was, we've come to Angie's rescue, so that's something." Vega then chuckled. "Though my insurance is surely going to want to have a talk with me. Again."   
Ace smiled wanly. "I'm surprised they'll still cover you?"   
Vega laughed outright. "So am I. So am I."

***

Ace felt the weight of the day crash in on him like a two ton brick as he left the vehicle bay. Vega was excited about getting Angie's statement, but he felt so damn frustrated that Derran had slipped through their fingers. He should have been more on his guard. He should have been ready for anything! Ace fumed silently as he strode down the hall.   
Derran Fuller.   
Just thinking the name brought a cold spot to his gut. All these years and still it would never seem to be enough time to dim of the wrongs of his past. The wrongs of his criminal career.   
Ace caught the lift up to the upper level.   
Wrongs, Derran had been a part of.   
"Hey, bro!" Ace looked up at the grinning face of his assistant and friend as the lift door opened, the young man jogging down the hall. Cosmo smiled, but his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he stopped in front of the older man.   
"You okay? You looked bushed," Cosmo commented.   
Ace drummed up a smile. "Oh, just having a busy day."   
"What were you up to?"   
Ace managed not to stiffen.   
"Just running some errands and I stopped by to visit Vega. How are those designs going?" he said, hoping it sounded casual, his changing the subject.   
Cosmo held up a blueprint, a grin alighting his face.   
"Your resident genius comes through again. All ready for you to look at."   
Ace smiled and took the blueprint, opening it curiously. He hadn't expected for Cosmo to actually pull this project off in one day. More points to his assistants technical talents.   
"How about we discuss this over dinner?" Ace asked, heading toward the library. "I'm starved."   
He was. Ace hadn't had much an appetite before, but now, being in far more pleasant surroundings and friendly company made Ace's clenched gut unwind -a little- and his empty stomach willing to lodge its complaints.   
"Sounds like a plan," Cosmo concurred. "Can I order a pizza?"   
"As long as it doesn't have anchovies."   
"Dude, anchovies rock."   
"They are just fuzzy fish, Cosmo."   
Cosmo laughed and grinned as they made their into the library, Zina padding up and greeting Ace. "Okay, okay. No anchovies. But I insist on extra cheese."   
Ace laughed. "Done."

***

The room was bathed in velvety darkness only broken by the soft lights of the wall sconces. The faint illumination reaching out and giving the room a pleasant, floating feeling. It curbed the sharps edges of the interior and made the bedroom a warm, inviting place to retreat to, to rest in.   
And usually, it was a place of rest and retreat to the rooms occupant.   
Usually.   
It came to him. In bits and pieces. One memory after the other and each only getting worse. Fear.. guilt.. worry... Outright panic as they careened wildly. Looking behind them, seeing the flash of bright lights.   
Behind them.   
Fading   
Disappearing.   
But the worse was not behind them.   
It was in front of them.   
The world tumbling. Breaking up around them. Him falling. A child crying out...   
"Ace?"   
Ace Cooper felt his eyes snap open. Felt his body launch up in bed, blankets tumbling away as his chest heaved.   
"Ace, you okay?"   
He stared at a momentary lost into the dim confines of his room, a bright shaft of light in being allowed by the partially opened door. Blinking against the remnants of sleep, Ace brought the concerned face of his friend into focus. The young man hovering uncertainly in the door, body silhouetted by the light in the hall.   
"Cosmo," the word came out slightly surprised.   
The teen took the calling of his name as permission to enter and did so, coming alongside Ace's bed.   
"You okay, bro? I heard you cry out."   
Ace rubbed at his face, feeling his racing heart slow. Snatches of the dream taunted him, but he remembered nothing clearly. Didn't want to remember anything clearly.   
"Yeah.. Yeah, guess I just had a bad dream," he murmured.   
"Sounded like. You up to some breakfast?"   
Ace offered a smile to his friend. "Sounds great." He looked at his clock and sighed. "I've slept in enough already."   
Cosmo chuckled, heading for the door. "No such thing as too much sleep, dude. No such thing."

***

Cosmo heard the door close behind him and his smile dropped.   
Something was up. He just knew it.   
Turning toward the kitchen, the teen pondered what his secretive partner was up to. He'd become suspicious last night, after finishing up the array specs Ace asked for. They were easy actually. He had pretty much roughed out the plans when he had the original idea. After that, it was just a matter of clarifying a few points and making it all legible.   
Then, he had waited.   
Ace had said he was stepping out, but in his excitement, Cosmo hadn't thought to ask where.   
He turned into the kitchen and automatically started about cooking. Cosmo was a decent cook. Liked to cook even. It sure impressed the ladies when you could whip up a half decent dinner for them.   
Back to Ace though, he chuckled, pulling out the frying pan. The magician had come home.. eventually. And he didn't look happy. In fact, he looked a little worn, like he'd been up to something. And when Cosmo asked, he just lightly said he'd run some errands and stopped in to visit Vega.   
Run errands, huh.. right. Not! Visit Vega, yeah, that one he did believe. Humph.. Ace was up to something crime wise and he wasn't letting his partner in on the fun. Not that Ace tried to keep him from getting involved with his crime-fighting hobby. Not that Cosmo would ever give him that option if Ace wanted to. But, on occasion, the older man seemed to like to go loner.   
The teenager chuckled. Uh, uhn. That wasn't the way it worked in his book. They were partners. On the show stage and off, and that meant partners in crime-fighting. Anyway, crime-fighting was cool, and definitely out of the ordinary. The ultimate adrenaline rush even. It suited him to a 'T'.   
Cosmo laughed at himself. Except for the times he got himself in trouble and Ace had to pull his butt out of the fire. Which was more often than he cared to count, but still...   
He grinned and raided the fridge.   
Sooo... What to do about Mr. Sneaky?   
Cosmo came back to the stove with eggs and bacon in hand.   
The only thing he could do. Be Mr. Sneakier.

***

Ace stood, body completely lax, eyes closed, the hot water washing over him in waves. He felt a definite desire to stay here forever. To just hide in this warm cocoon of water and not face the world outside. To forget anything existed beyond his shower as he happily shriveled up into a warm, contented prune.   
Just hide.   
Just.. hide.   
Ace's eyes popped open. He turned, letting the warm water pummel his back as he frowned.   
Hiding. Derran had always made sure he had a place to hide when things got rough. Someplace to wait for help.   
The white tiled bathroom seemed to fade away, Ace fading with it. He was no longer the tall, powerful man of world renown, he was just a young lanky teen. A single white strip marring his black hair instead of three, and sitting beside him, his partner....

_ "You remember our meeting point in case we get separated?" Derran asked softly as he checked his gear pack._   
_ Ace pushed the rogue white lock back and looked annoyed at his companion. It wasn't like he hadn't gone out on a job before. Heck, he was more experienced at burglary work than Derran! Man.. he missed Gus. Derran.. Derran was okay, but he was a little older, two years actually, and a damn sight cockier._   
_ "Yeah, yeah. In case of emergency, meet back at the public library," Ace muttered, finishing his own gear back. "I know that, Derran."_   
_ Derran raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly pulling out a gun and checking the magazine. Ace frowned but made no comment. He didn't go out armed himself. Felt it was bad luck for some reason. Like if he had a gun, someone would get hurt._   
_ Ace sighed silently, once again thinking about his chosen career. Once again questioning his own dedication to the Malone._   
_ "Never hurts to remember, Ace," Derran said at last, drawing Ace out of his own thoughts. Derran smiled, though it seem to make the young man look colder, not friendlier._   
_ "Never hurts to remember," he repeated, then stowed his gun. "Come on, let's go."_

...Ace blinked, the past hazing away. The public library. God.. that had been a long time ago. It was a pickup point. If someone was in trouble, they would head there to be retrieved by another member of Blackjack's gang. Could they still be using it? Or, perhaps, it was where Derran was waiting to see if Blackjack would have him back again. What were the chances of that? After fouling up his last hit job, Derran had brought Blackjack very close to public exposure, but still.... Derran was, if nothing else, a creature of habit.   
Ace stared at his bare feet thoughtfully, toes wiggling in the water that puddled at the bottom of the shower. That was why Derran had panicked that night. That was why what had happened had happened. Derran did not deal well with the unexpected, or the unplanned.   
But.. would he fall back onto such an old habit?   
Spinning the faucet off Ace left the warm cocoon of the shower to be greeted by the brisk air outside.   
There was only one way to find out.

***

"Ace?"   
Cosmo looked around Ace's room, feeling decidedly put off. His partner had said he wanted breakfast.   
"Ace, bud, your food's getting cold." Cosmo peeked cautiously into the bathroom, but found it just as empty as the bedroom.   
He glared, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.   
"Man, your disappearing acts are starting to get really annoying," Cosmo muttered under his breath. Then he sighed explosively.   
"Angel, is Ace still in the Express?"   
"No, Cosmo. Ace just left five minutes ago," Angel responded politely.   
Left?!   
Ohhh.. he was going to kill the man! And he had made Ace's favorite. Omelets. But that wasn't what really cheesed Cosmo. It was Ace hiding shit from him again. Damn it, hadn't they sorted that stuff out? Cosmo knew Ace's past-- to a degree. Knew the man didn't like sharing cause he wasn't proud of it, but still... Whatever was up, he should at least tell his partner.   
"Bet Vega knows what's going on," Cosmo growled to himself, feeling a pang of jealousy. He knew it was a bit petty, after all Ace and Vega went back farther than Cosmo and Ace, but Cosmo.. well.. he felt real close to the magician. Heck, he was the only family Cosmo had and when Ace did things like this...   
"Not this time, bud," Cosmo decided with a sly grin. "You're not going alone again."   
If Ace had taught Cosmo anything, it was to trust his instincts. And it was just that instinct that had led the younger man to planting a tracking bug on the Magic Racer. Ace's transport of choice. Not that Angel couldn't locate the car when need be, but right now, he didn't even want to bring the A.I into his little endeavor.   
His endeavor to find out what Ace was up to.   
Cosmo pulled out a small hand held scanner and hit the button. A detailed directional map popped up and a blinking red light scrolling across its screen.   
"There you are, dude," he chuckled and hurried outside, pausing to slip on his rollerblades.   
"And here I come."

***

Ace loved libraries. There was just something about the sight of so much knowledge. The smell of old bindings. The soft hush that came with these vaulted halls.   
He smiled.   
As a young man Ace hadn't been real bookish. Young teen's generally had more fascinating things on their minds than just reading old books -namely the opposite sex- but once he started learning his magic...   
Ace chuckled, fingers tracing along the back of some forgotten text. Then he had learned to appreciate books. Had devoured them hungrily for every bit of knowledge they held on the magic in him. That fascination had opened the door to other areas and soon Ace had acquired a fine library of original prints himself at home.   
But.. today he wasn't here to perusal. The smile faded. Today, he was here to hopefully put a wanted man back in jail. Pacing near silent through the rows of books, Ace quietly went about his search. Occasionally people would give him double takes, but then, the citizens of Electro City were use to Ace Cooper mingling among the common folk. He did it on purpose. One, because Ace liked people, and two.. Last thing he needed was to be mobbed every time he stepped foot out the door of the Express.   
Turning at the end of the row, Ace paused and looked about. Okay... If Derran was here, where would he be waiting? He studied the rather busy foyer where long tables and low couches rested, filled periodically with readers. Ace mused that while Derran liked hiding in a crowd, members of Blackjack's crew would not like looking for him in one.   
Okay. Someplace a little more low key and out of sight. The magician glanced down the hall that lead to the archive. Nope, not there. You needed to provide I.D. for access. Maybe the snack room.   
That sounded good. That and he could go for a cup of coffee Ace decided, stifling a yawn. He should not have skipped breakfast. A stab of guilt pierced him. Cosmo was going to mad with him, with Ace taking off like that. Apologies would definitely be in order. Oh yes. He was, deservedly so, going to receive an earful for abandoning his younger partner like that. But, hopefully, after Derran was safely back in jail.   
Ace turned, cape whispering around him as he headed for the small lounge near the back. The magician nearly colliding into a young woman simply loaded down with books as she left the vending room.   
"Excuse me," Ace said politely, sidestepping gracefully.   
"Sorry 'bout that," she returned with a smile and managed to keep her teetering pile of books from tumbling as she made it down the hall. Chuckling, Ace turned into the snack lounge only to bump into someone else.   
This person, though, did not have any books.   
For a moment, they were frozen, staring at each other. Ace looking down at the slightly shorter Derran who held a cup of coffee in his hand. The man had changed somewhat in appearance from those days long ago. His face older, more lined and eyes shrewder, hair accented by the premature gray flecking the dark mahogany along Derran's temples. The overall effect seemed to not to detract, but only enhance his dark presence.   
Then time -like an over-stretched rubber band- snapped back into motion. Ace cried out as Derran flung the coffee at him. The magician managed to block the scalding liquid with his hand as Derran shoved past, running down the hall that Ace knew lead to the back entrance.   
With a low curse, Ace gave chase.   
He wasn't losing Derran again!   
Derran cornered hard, caught the edge of a tall shelf staked high with books waiting to be reshelved and jerked it brutally as he ran past.   
Ace slid to a stop as the shelf careened forward then fell. As the books tumbled down he raised his hand, letting the magic rip through him.   
"Derran!" Ace called out. "You didn't let me thank you for the coffee."   
Derran looked back and it was a mistake as Ace sent the swirling dervish of books exploding out to the hit-man. Derran was thrown back with a cry as dozens of hard-bound books pelted him madly.   
Hurtling over the fallen shelf Ace leapt onto Derran, pinning the stunned man to the floor.   
"Not that easy, Cooper!" Derran growled, making Ace's name sound like a curse. The gangster didn't reach for his gun, he reached for his wrist.   
Ace cried out as an electric charge exploded from the watch unit on Derran's arm. Stunned, Ace was shoved back, immediately falling into a defensive stance, ready for the attack even while his head rang. But Derran didn't attack, he used Ace's moment of disorientation to run. Down the hall and out the back.

***

Cosmo planted his hands on his hips and gave the library a decidedly odd look. What the heck could Ace be doing in there?   
Looking back at the parked Magic Racer, Cosmo debated whether he should go in. Humm. Being sneaky meant staying out of sight and he ran a risk of bumping into his partner if he went in. Sighing in mild frustration Cosmo looked around. What was Ace up to? Man.. he hated mysteries. Especially when his older friend was at the center of that mystery.   
"You'd think I'd be use to it," he chuckled to himself, going to look around the library building. He needed to find someplace he could keep an eye on the Racer and stay out of sight at the same time. A path went alongside the library meandering toward a loading dock area in the rear. Along the path rested a bench nestled behind some low shrubs.   
"Perfectamungo!" Cosmo grinned and hopped onto the bench. He could just see the Racer and not be easy to see himself. This would be a righteous hide out. Kicking his feet up, working on getting himself comfy, the teen paused frowning as a door along the loading dock suddenly crashed open. A harried looking dark haired man came running out and hurtling over the guard rail, feet hitting the pavement at an all out run.   
What the?   
That question seemed to be popping up an awful lot lately, he mused, but, before Cosmo could think another thought a familiar body hurtled out after the man.   
"Ace?!" it came out a squeak even as Ace raised his hand and snapped the magic staff out. In a blink of an eye the long walking stick became a twisting snake of light that caught the fleeing man's ankle, tripping him up.   
The man fell with a cry that turned to a snarl as he rolled over and lashed out at the rope of light with a knife. The rope exploded into dancing sparkles as the knife seared through but Ace was already running toward his fallen victim.   
Well.. maybe victim was the wrong word as the dark haired man threw his knife.   
"Ace!" the cry left his throat on instinct as Ace rolled to avoid the projectile, the downed man wasting no time getting up. Cosmo's eyes narrowed to a glare. No one threatened his partner! Feeling fury explode in him, Cosmo launched at the man, fists ready to pummel..   
...and suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of a charging pulse pistol.   
"Whoops."

"Cosmo?!"   
Ace had come out of his roll to the shock of his life. At first, he had thought he had heard his name called out, but brushed it off as his imagination.   
It wasn't his imagination, though he did wish it was.   
His younger partner was launching at Derran fists balled, a second before a gun was pointed at him bringing the teen to a skidding stop.   
No!   
This he did not need. Just what the heck was Cosmo doing here?!   
Then it went off like a light bulb. Following him. Of course! Cosmo might have come to understanding his partner had personal secrets, but that didn't mean he was going to let the older man go it alone.   
Of all the times for Cosmo's loyalty to kick in.   
"Some things never change do they, Derran? Still brave only when you've got a gun in your hand," Ace goaded him, knowing it was a dangerous ploy, but willing to take the risk to get that gun off of Cosmo. Derran was a crack shot and Ace knew it too well. It was why he gave up burglary and turned into a professional killer. One of Blackjack's best. It was what he liked to do.   
"Some thing's change, some don't. Like my aim," Derran purred, keeping the gun planted firmly on the teen. Cosmo's frown darkened but he didn't flinch under the barrel pointed at him. Ace felt pride swell at Cosmo's bravery, but hated the situation all around.   
"You forgot to mention he's cocky too, Ace," Cosmo added with a sneer   
Ace groaned silently. This was not the person he wanted Cosmo to get smart with. Not now and not ever.   
"Don't even think about it, Ace," Derran warned as his hand moved so slightly to his jacket. "I know you're good. One of the best."   
"You have no where to run, Derran. Blackjack won't take you back," Ace tried a different tactic. Derran snorted.   
"Yeah, the old bastard really can hold a grudge. Guess that's why he's still after you after all theses years." Derran smirked. "But, my talents are not without value. It's just a matter of getting you out of my hair, Ace."   
"I'm not the only one after you, Derran."   
Derran shrugged. "The cops I can handle. You... you're another story."   
Then Derran eyed up young Cosmo. "Cosmo was it?" Derran murmured, weaving the gun cautiously between Cosmo and Ace as they struck an impasse. "Oh yeah, I read all about that. The kid you took in."   
"This is between you and me, Derran." Ace said softly.   
"Really?" Derran smiled. "Seems like the young fellow wants to be part of this party as well." Derran nodded toward Cosmo. "I did laugh when I read about ya, kid. How Ace here took ya in and gave you a new home. Irony does have a sense of humor."   
Derran shook his head casting Ace a sidelong look. "I mean, imagine this kid wanting to have anything to do with you after what happened to his family." Then at Ace's surprise, Derran's grin grew a little wiser. "Yes, Ace, I know who he is. Didn't realize it at first but I got curious when I read that article. Did a little checking through a few sources. Yes. Ironic indeed."   
Cosmo frowned, a look of confusion coming to his eyes. "Huh? What's he talking about?" Cosmo directed his question to Ace voice distant as it always got when remembering his family.   
"About how your mother died, that's what I'm talking about," Derran snorted, then blinked, then laughed. "Oh, and you called me coward, Cooper!" the thug howled. Ace's fist clenched as Cosmo looked uncertainly between him and Derran.   
"Never found the courage to face the truth did you, Cooper?" Derran went on happily. "Never told him. Oh, you are a hypocrite, Ace!"   
Cosmo let out a snarl leaping toward Derran, Ace crying out as the gun was swung again in his friends direction. Cosmo froze but stared steadily at Derran.   
"What are you talking about?" the words were low and bitten off.   
"Now, now, kid," Derran warned, the mirth gone.   
A strange pity then filled his eyes. "I feel sorry for ya, kid. Really I do. Finding out your whole friendship's been a lie," he sighed, gesturing offhandedly toward Ace with the weapon.   
"Did you think to atone for your crimes, Cooper? You always thought you were better than us," Derran rumbled with a sneer. Then he studied the off balance Cosmo. "Did he ever find the guts to tell you he worked for Malone even?"   
Ace flinched at the look Cosmo turned his way. It was still a sore point between them. Cosmo did know, but how he had learned....   
"He knows I worked for Blackjack, Derran... And I have been attempting to atone for that ever since," Ace explained calmly, meeting gray eyes with gray-blue ones. Trying to convey what, he wasn't sure. His worry, his fear. Cosmo blinked, looked away then looked back. Ace felt his gut tighten. Cosmo knew something was going on, something more than what was being said and something that involved him and the young man did not like it.   
"Tell him what happened while you worked for Blackjack, Ace," Derran taunted.   
"Enough!" Ace snarled, but it was Cosmo who out-shouted them all.   
"Tell me what the hell is going on!" he roared, voice cracking in frustration.   
"Don't do this to him," Ace warned as much as pleaded. Derran glared at him and then smiled.   
"And the truth shall set you free," he chuckled coldly before turning his attention to Cosmo.   
"This is about the truth... and revenge my young friend."   
"You're no friend of mine," Cosmo snarled, but Derran smiled all the more.   
"More than you know. I am not the only killer here. I'm not the only one who saw your mother die. I'm not the one who hid his dirty secret and I'm not the one who adopted the sole surviving child to atone for his crimes once daddy bought it," Derran said softly.   
Cosmo flinched back as if struck, face paling. "No," he whispered, strained and distant. Ace could see the gears turning in the young man's mind; Cosmo always quick on the pick-up.   
Derran smiled sympathetically at him. "Ask him, Cosmo. Ask for the truth," he urged. Cosmo turned to Ace a glimmer of denial and hope in his eyes even as the words passed his lips.   
"Ace, you weren't involved in my moms death, were you?" he asked so softly.   
Ace tried to meet those questing eyes. Tried to think of some way to deny the truth and absolve the hurt. But, he couldn't. Couldn't even bring himself to meet Cosmo's gaze. He could only look away and it was the only answer Cosmo needed.   
"You bastard."   
Ace cringed at the sheer hatred in the softly spoken words. Soft words that became an angry roar "You fucking bastard!" Cosmo staggered back.   
Ace took an involuntarily step toward him.. reached for him.   
"I'm sorry, Cosmo. It was an accident!" he blurted out.   
The anger was replaced with a cold rage that Ace had never seen on his young assistants face. It made his blood go cold as that dire hawk gaze locked on him .   
"Stay away from me," the teen snarled, low and dangerous. Ace froze and held his hands out helplessly.   
"Cosmo, let me explain," he pleaded gently. Cosmo turned his face away, fists clenching. When he looked back the emotions on his face were raging between fury and confusion. Fury was winning, hands down.   
"No," he said softly, backing away. The word dropped like a judgment. "No."   
"Cosmo!" Ace shouted as his partner turned and fled. He took several unsteady steps, then spun to confront Derran.   
And faced no one.   
Ace's head dropped and his arms fell limply against his sides. Derran had fled. Done his damage and fled in the ensuing disruption.   
He was utterly lost as to what to do. He should pursue Derran, the man was a wanted killer and dangerous. He should also follow Cosmo, but the look of raw hatred in the young man's eyes clearly spoke his desire for Ace to stay far away.   
Feeling very tired all of a sudden, Ace sat on the stone steps dropping his head in his hands. For a moment, he couldn't think at all, flat-lining in his misery.   
He needed help. Ace had no trouble admitting that. God, did he need help. Little divine intervention would be welcomed right now. But.. in lieu of that...   
"Vega?" he called softly into his com.   
"Hey, Ace. What ya need?" Vega answered curtly.   
"I just lost Derran outside the Electro City library," Ace answered dully. One could almost hear Vega becoming energized with his announcement.   
"I'll get on it right away!"   
"No," Ace interrupted, knowing he'd startled his friend. "I need your help for something more important," he went on.   
"What could be more important than finding Derran?!" Vega demanded, incredulous. Ace's answer was tainted with the pain he felt to his very soul.   
"Derran told Cosmo who was involved with his mother's death," he said softly, the words leaving numb lips. There was a moments silence.   
"Shit."   
Ace smiled darkly at the apt reply.   
"Yeah. Yeah. I... I need you to find Cosmo. He needs someone right now."   
"I understand. I'll find him and explain," Vega offered.   
"No. No don't explain. That's my responsibility. He should hear the whole truth from me," Ace sighed. "He should have heard the truth."   
"Ace." There was sympathy in the older voice. "I'll keep him safe. When he's calmed down he'll want to know everything."   
Ace ran his hand across his face, feeling the toll of the day settle heavy on him.   
"I hope so. I hope he'll give me that chance, undeserving as I am. Thanks, Derek."   
"No problem. Call if you need anything."   
The line went dead and Ace shoved himself upright. Right now he needed a miracle.

***

Finding the teen wasn't very hard. In fact, it was rather easy. Cosmo's love of bright colors did backfire on him on occasion. There was no way the red-headed teen could blend into a crowd.   
Vega smiled. To a degree, he suspected the teenager did that on purpose. To make himself a sharp contrast to Ace's own more subdued taste. As if to defiantly set himself apart from his partner. Must be something about the age, he mused. That struggle for identity every teen went through in the transition from childhood to adulthood.   
The detective caught sight of Cosmo rollerblading along the sidewalk, heading toward the park. Vega just idled on behind. Best to let Cosmo vent a little of his temper through physical exertion.   
That brought out an unexpected chuckle. Vega remembered what he had been like at Cosmo's age. Full of spitfire and idealism. And a temper his friends swore hadn't gotten better with age. Determined to become a police officer and defying his parents and enrolling in the police academy the first moment he could.   
Ahh.. those were the days.   
Cosmo finally reached the park and broke off on to one of the many paths. Vega caught a parking spot and hopped out. He knew where that path went and strolled casually behind. In a few minutes time he reached his destination and wasn't surprised to find Cosmo standing at the small reflecting pond the path ran beside.   
Cosmo's body was rigid, stance tense. The detachable rollerblades where clutched in his hands. The teen's knuckles were white, his grip so tight, transferring some of his anger onto the poor equipment. Vega didn't know the whole story about what Derran had told him, but it was enough. Enough to send the young man running in blind anger. Damn. Of all the ways for the kid to learn about this.   
"What do you want, Vega?" he snapped as the older man came within range, Vega not hiding his presence as he stopped alongside his young friend..   
"Just making sure you're okay," Vega said simply. It was the truth after all.   
Cosmo made a rude sound. "Well, I'm not okay. In fact, I'm totally fucked."   
Vega sighed softly. "I know."   
"Do you?" Cosmo's eyes flashed as he whipped about on the detective. Then he growled and went back to staring at the pond.   
"I know what you went through, because of your mother's death," Vega replied. He did. He'd helped Ace research Cosmo's past in order to help Ace assume custody.   
"Because Ace killed her," the words tumbled out with a tremor, Cosmo's shoulders clenching visibly even through the bulky yellow and orange jacket.   
"There's more to it than that, Cosmo."   
"Huh. There always is with, Ace. Nothing about him is simple," Cosmo rumbled.   
"No. But, then, nothing with you is simple either," Vega commented. Cosmo shot him a strange look. Vega smiled slightly and elaborated.   
"I've learned that nothing in life is clear cut. Nothing is black and white. We all... screw up. We can't change what we have done wrong. No matter how much we want to. We can only learn and try not to do it again."   
"So you're saying, Ace screwed up, then. Just oops, killed my mom, didn't mean to," Cosmo snarled.   
"All I'm saying is give him a chance to explain. Just listen to him and the truth."   
"Truth?!" Cosmo looked ready to explode. "Truth? What the hell does Ace know about the truth?!"   
Vega sighed.   
"He knows he loves you. He knows he can't change what's happened. He knows you need to hear everything and he's the best one to tell him."   
"Then why isn't he here?"   
"Because you're just too damn pissed right now," Vega answered bluntly. "If Ace was here, would you listen to him?"   
Cosmo blinked, then frowned and went back to glaring at the pond.   
"That's what I thought." Vega spied a nearby bench and headed towards it.   
"Where ya going?" Cosmo asked suspiciously.   
"Sit down. I had a long night," Vega piped.   
"You're not going to try and talk me into forgiving Ace?"   
Vega shook his head as he sat down. "Nope. I'm not. I'm just here to make sure you don't do something foolish and get yourself hurt."   
"I'm not a kid."   
Vega chuckled. "Yes you are. A smart kid, but a kid. And an angry one." He smiled sadly. "I'm just here to make sure you don't get hurt anymore than you are. That's all."   
Cosmo didn't seem to know what to do, then looked at the ground, then out at the pond.   
"What happened, Vega? How is Ace involved with my mother's death?"   
Vega took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
"You'll have to ask Ace. I know, but I wasn't there."   
Cosmo was silent a moment, then shook his head.   
"I.. I don't know if I can talk to him."   
"No rush, Cosmo. No rush," Vega assured. "When you're ready, he'll be waiting."   
"If I'll ever be ready," Cosmo whispered.   
Vega nodded. "That's up to you."

***

Ace sat in his study, a forgotten wine glass dangling in his hand, Zina napping at his side. His gaze drifted along the walls around his little sanctuary. Skimmed over the pictures that lined them. He smiled faintly at the one of Cosmo grinning, covered head to toe in mud after taking a spectacular header into a mud puddle while rollerblading. The teen posing proudly for the shot.   
Pictures had never been high on Ace's list of priorities-- that was until he met Cosmo. Once the young man had come into his life he felt... a need to document the moments in their life. A pictorial history to be cherished in the years to come.   
It had been a fluke actually: their meeting. He'd bumped into Vega when the detective was bringing Cosmo in for questioning. Something about a shoplifting ring. The young man had stared at him unflinchingly with those gray eyes of his as Vega led him away. Recognition hadn't come right away, but the image of Cosmo, just looking at him, was burned in his mind. An image he saw in his dreams that night, but this time those eyes rested in a younger face. A young face he had not seen in over ten years since that fateful night. Ace had woken in a shock, heartbeat racing as the pieces fell into place, his past once again becoming his present. The magician had immediately started finding out everything about Cosmo he could.   
A smile crinkled his lips. Well.. once Ace found out Cosmo's true name. Cosmo definitely was not the young man's legal name but the alias he went by. The teen, even to this day, refused to even acknowledge his birth name. Ace, understanding why, had never once used it.   
However, once the hurtle of identification had been crossed, Ace learned as intimately as possible everything he could glean about the young teen. What he found disturbed him. Cosmo was a brilliant youngster who ranked high in his aptitude testing scores, especially in the sciences, but was a mediocre student at best and had a history of juvenilia offenses hinting at a career criminal in the making. Intelligence without guidance. It sounded damn familiar. Ace never felt the slightest hesitation when he decided to get involved.   
It had taken calling in some major favors to get Vega to release Cosmo into his care. Vega hadn't understood at the time, but when Ace explained, haltingly, his reasons it opened the older man's eyes. He had hesitantly agreed and pulled a few strings.   
Cosmo of course hadn't trusted either of them at first. But Ace, knowing the young man to be a technical genius, had offered him the job of being his assistant. Not being a fool, the teenager had jumped at the opportunity. From there their friendship flourished and the more Ace got to know Cosmo the more alike he had to admit they were. It was that, and how close his new friend still was to following the path Ace had fought free of in his youth, that had decided it for the magician. He had sought full legal custody of Cosmo shortly thereafter.   
Cosmo had been thunderstruck when Ace had asked permission to do so, but didn't argue. Cosmo was an orphan himself. The teen explaining one night over pizza how he'd ditched his old man and struck out on his own at fourteen. He'd chuckled coldly saying -while stuffing a slice of pepperoni pizza into his mouth- that the best thing his father did for him was blow his brains out a couple months after he'd left. Ace had felt disturbed as well as warmed when Cosmo had opened up to him like that. Disturbed that the teen could feel good about his father's death and warmed that the young man had come to trust him enough to share his inner feelings with him. Ace had thanked Cosmo that night. For his willingness to tell him such things. Cosmo had just blushed and shrugged but smiled all the same. It made Ace feel wonderful, that smile. It affirmed he was doing the right thing, taking Cosmo in.   
It had been one of the best decisions of Ace's life.   
With a blink, Ace's journey into the past was curtailed to the present. A present he honestly didn't want to be a part of at this moment. Eyes still scanning the wall, Ace suddenly found himself mesmerized by one photo. Drawn to it. He rose without thinking, his feet moving as if of their own accord. Gently, he lifted the framed pictured from the wall and held it lovingly in his hands, a thumb skimming over the glass face. It was a photo of Cosmo and him on the job, behind the scenes getting ready for a show. Mike, one of the roadies, had snapped this picture and it was Ace's favorite. Ace with his arm draped companionably around Cosmo's shoulders, both of them smiling and talking about the plans for that night. Both doing what they did best-- together.   
"I should have told you," Ace whispered to the image of the young man he held so dear. "I should have told you."   
Now.. would he ever have the chance?

***

Cosmo had stopped throwing pebbles into the pond ages ago. And blades of grass. And pine cones, and anything else in the area he could sacrifice to the water. Now he just stared at it. Stared at it like it held the answers.   
But it didn't, did it?   
Cosmo drew in a shuddering breath, head dropping between his shoulders.   
The only persons that held the answers were Vega and Ace, and so far Vega wasn't talking. In fact, the older man was just sitting there, watching the day wile by.   
Cosmo realized he didn't mind. At least it was better than being alone, even if his only company was a cop who liked to harp on him more often than not.   
"Will he tell me the truth?" Cosmo asked suddenly. Both knew which 'he' Cosmo was talking about.   
"Yes," Vega answered simply.   
"Are you sure?" Cosmo added, more for spite than need.   
Vega drew a deep breath, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees.   
"It's all he wants to do right now, Cosmo. To have a chance to tell you the whole story."   
The whole story. Did Cosmo want to know? Did he really want to know any more that might tarnish the relationship he thought he had with the older man. God, to just go back to living the illusion of a happy life he had with Ace. Right now, he'd give anything for that.   
But...   
But there was no changing what he knew already. What he needed to know. Too many questions remained unanswered. Too many questions that clawed and snarled in his mind, demanding explanations.   
Ahhh.. shit!   
Cosmo pushed himself up stiffly. Stood and forced himself to breathe.   
"Let's get this over with," was all he would say as he headed toward the parking lot. Silently, Vega just nodded and followed.

***

_"He's willing to listen now."_   
It had been Vega's short message that arrived ten minutes ago. Cosmo was willing to listen and maybe talk.   
Maybe.   
Ace felt ill, his stomach twisting. Now. He had to tell the painful truth now if he was ever going to salvage anything from his and Cosmo's friendship.   
His gut twisted tighter. He had to! Ace had to salvage this. Cosmo.. Cosmo was more than a friend, a partner, he was family. The only family Ace felt he had beside Vega.   
"Ace, Vega and Cosmo have arrived and are in the library," Angel said softly, the A.I. floating beside him. He looked at the purplish ball and swallowed heavily.   
Angel-- a joint creation of Cosmo and his.   
"Thank you, Angel," Ace replied in a low whisper, making his feet move. It was a short walk from his study to the library but he felt like a condemned man going to his death with every step till he reached the door.   
It opened with a near silent hiss.   
For a moment he was frozen there as the libraries occupants looked over. It was like facing a hungry tiger. Cosmo stood stiffly by the couch, hands clenched into fists, eyes narrow and dark. Vega was there as well and came quietly to Ace's side.   
"Ace?"   
Ace nodded slowly, accepting the unspoken support as the detective look worriedly to him. "Thanks for watching out for him."   
"Do you want..?"   
"No," Ace said simply. No. Cosmo deserved to hear the truth from him at least and best he heard it alone. Vega looked at him for a moment then just nodded turning to leave. He paused by Cosmo, just for a moment.   
"Please, just give him a chance," was all the older man said. Cosmo's eye flashed at him, but he said nothing. Vega seem to expect that then left them alone.   
Ace drew in a deep breath. The silence dragged and became uncomfortable. At last, Ace forced himself to speak.   
"I'm not sure were to begin," he sighed.   
"How about how you're involved in the murder of my mother!"   
Ace flinched under the whip cord words. He looked up at Cosmo but there was no warmth in his gaze. Ace had never felt more alone in his life. Here, in the company of the young man he called friend.   
"I was sixteen myself. Been in Blackjack's gang for about a two years. Derran Fuller was my new partner and we were to pull off a simple bank heist. Nothing fancy, more for practice.."   
"Cut to the chase, Ace!" Cosmo snapped.   
Ace nodded. "They changed the security guard schedule and we didn't know it. We got caught with our hand in the cookie jar as it were. It forced us to rethink our plan. We managed to escape out the back, but our getaway car was out front. And gone the moment the alarms went off. Derran... Derran ran to a car at a red-light and waved his gun. He hijacked the car, making the man at the wheel drive while he held a gun to his wife's head. I was in the back, sitting beside a child in a car-seat."   
"Me," Cosmo interrupted.   
"Yes." Ace paused, remembering seeing the red haired child looking curiously up at him. Not afraid, no, just watching him with wide, gray eyes.   
"The police saw us and started to pursue. It was all pretty much a blur to me. Your father tried to loose them and he did even, but to do so he had to drive wildly. There was an accident. We went off the road..."   
"And my mother was killed," Cosmo growled softly. Ace dropped his head.   
"Yes. I.. I was trying to help, trying to make sure everyone was okay, but Derran pulled me away. Told me we had to run. I... I wasn't sure what to do, so I listened to him. Derran and I staggered from the scene, but I hated myself for leaving like that, with people hurt."   
"Didn't hate yourself enough to stay though."   
Ace winced. "No. Apparently not," he said miserably. "Your father survived..."   
"Like hell he did! He lived but he didn't survive," Cosmo snarled. "He hated that my mother was dead and he had no one to punish, so he punished me!"   
Cosmo came striding forward. Got into Ace's face jaw clenched and neck muscles corded. "I should just kill you."   
Ace jerked violently. No. No, he didn't want Cosmo to hate like this. "Cosmo, please, if there was anything I could do..."   
"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! Do you know what he did to me?! How he treated me till I finally ran away?!"   
"I know, Cosmo," Ace whispered. He did. He had seen the scars Cosmo carried on his body. The scars the teen never allowed to been seen by anyone but those he trusted the most. Ace once being one of those most trusted. He looked to the young man he had tried his best to raise. To guide and care for.   
"Cosmo, if there was a way.."   
The teen was at the edge, tears welling up in his eyes but cold fury was on every inch of his face.   
"Bastard!" The blow came fast and hard. Ace cried out, head snapping back with the brutal strike. "Fucking bastard!" A second blow landed, but Ace did not fight, even took the third hit that sent him stumbling into a wall, the magician clinging to it for support.   
Cosmo was there, panting, fingers flexing with the residual anger, opening and closing repeatedly into a fist. The tears rolled freely now. Tracked uncaringly over the young man's face. His lip quivered with the emotions pounding in him.   
"How.. how could you do that..?" he rasped. "How could you do that to me...?"   
Ace blinked back the pain. Cosmo was stronger than he looked and could knock someone's lights out. Almost had.   
"I never, ever wanted anyone hurt. It was just an accident. A stupid accident we caused in our attempt to get away," Ace groaned, shaking his head. "I've hated what I did ever since that day. Tried.. tried so hard to make up for the wrongs I committed.... When I meet you, I saw a chance to right those wrongs. Saw a chance to keep you from making the same mistakes I did. I.. I wanted to try to give back to you some of what I had stolen."   
Cosmo stared at him, trembling. Then the teen seemed to just collapse on himself. Stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the couch, staring at nothing, saying nothing. Ace watched, his heartbreaking into a thousand pieces. He had caused this pain. All of it.   
"I.. I should have told you, but I was afraid," Ace rasped. "I grew to love you, like a brother.. even a son... I just couldn't bring myself to admit I was your mother's killer. I'm sorry, Cosmo. I'm so sorry."   
Silence fell on the room like a rock. Broken only by Cosmo's ragged breathing. Ace watched as small tremors racked through his charges body. Felt his shame and guilt double with every shiver.   
"Cosmo?" he called worriedly, reaching out hesitantly.   
"Leave me alone," Cosmo rasped without looking up at him.   
"Cosmo.. How can I make things right?"   
"Bring my mother back," was the soft reply. Ace's shoulders slumped.   
"I can't.."   
"Then leave me alone."   
The teen said no more and Ace didn't know what to say. He drew back slowly, wanting, wanting to go and hold the young man. To just wash away the hurt he'd caused.   
But.. he couldn't.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered before stepping out the door. There was no answer as it closed behind him. Ace slumped bonelessly against the wall. Slid down as all his strength fled his limbs, dropping his head against his knees. He couldn't help the tears that came. Flowed free with the pain. The pain in his heart, his soul. He had hurt Cosmo. Hurt him more than anyone else on the planet and he kept hurting him, even though he loved him liked family. There was a murph and through wet eyes Ace saw Zina looking quizzically at him. A choked cry broke free and he hugged the large panther.   
"What can I do, Zina? What can I do to make him forgive me?"   
The cat only offered her soft purrs, tongue washing over his hair as the magician sobbed brokenly into her silky black coat.

***

Cosmo got up. He was numb. Inside and out. What could he believe anymore? Could he believe anymore? It had been hard.. hard for him to trust Ace when he came here to live, but he had in time.. Trusted Ace as a friend. Like.. like a father. But now...   
Killer.   
Ace killed his mother. Cosmo groaned, feeling his insides clench. Why couldn't they all have died in that accident? It would have been less painful. Less painful than the years of abuse he'd survived at his father's hands. Years of growing up feeling abandon and alone in the cold world.   
Only finding warmth in Ace's presence. A warmth now gone cold in him.   
How.. how could he ever forgive?   
Could he?   
No... Cosmo got up, pushed himself to the door. No, he couldn't stay here. It was a lie, the dark voice of despair in him whispered. All of it. Ace taking care of him only because he had a guilty conscience. Not because he actually cared for the teen.   
Cosmo moaned. It felt like a part of him had died at that thought. That Ace had taken him just to make himself feel better. A selfish reason like that and having nothing to do with caring for Cosmo. Nothing.   
Wiping at wet eyes Cosmo went for the libraries other door, stumbled blindly through the halls and out of the train. Heard the voice of reason pleading distantly for him to stay. To talk to Ace some more. To give the magician a chance. But it was easy to ignore. The anger, the hurt, the betrayal were louder and stronger. Almost deafening. He couldn't stay here. This was not home anymore! He had no home now. Better that way he supposed. Better. He'd lost two homes in his life. He would not be so unwise in the future. Cosmo would call no place home ever again.   
But what could he do?   
Cosmo stared blindly around him, feeling.. feeling something dark open up in him. Something dark that filled up the hollow in his soul.   
He knew what he could do...   
He could seek justice.   
_Against Ace?_ A small voice inside him asked.   
Cosmo physically flinched. Could he?   
He turned and stared at the train. Ace? His gut twisted sickeningly at the thought of hurting the magician, despite the anger that flooded through him. No.. No, he couldn't. Ace.. Ace might have taken him in to assuage his own guilt but Cosmo...   
He sighed, shaking his head. No, he couldn't. Not Ace. But Ace hadn't been the only one. Ace hadn't been the one actually holding the gun to his mother's head and forcing his father to drive recklessly.   
No.   
That had been Derran Fuller.   
And Cosmo could do something about him.

***

"Ace?"   
Ace jerked at the soft inquiry. He had no idea how long he had been sitting in the hall crying. None. But he suspected it'd been awhile. He looked up wearily to the worried face of his friend. Vega's frown darkened as he studied him.   
"What wall did you walk into?"   
"Cosmo's fists actually," Ace sighed, voice rough from his tears. Pain flared from his swollen jaw but Ace accepted the discomfort as penance.   
"Damn," Vega sighed. "Damn, he's not taking it well."   
"He has no reason to."   
"Yes he does," Vega argued. "Ace, you've been all but a father to him for these last three years."   
"Three years means nothing against the decade of suffering he endured before I took him in, Vega," Ace countered, then shook his head. "No.. No, Cosmo has no reason to forgive me."   
"That's not true, Ace," Vega pressed. "You love that boy like he was your own son. I know that. You know that."   
"But does Cosmo?" Ace asked.   
"He damn well should."   
Ace chuckled sadly. "Maybe he does, but can he accept it? Accept it now, knowing what I did to his family."   
"It was an accident, Ace. And you weren't the one threatening his parents. Derran was."   
"And I did nothing to stop him. We were both scared, Vega. I'll not blame Derran when I was as much a willing participant in the hijacking."   
Vega gave up and sighed.   
"So what will you do now?"   
Ace slumped against the wall. "I have no idea."   
"Where's Cosmo at? Maybe I could talk to him," Vega ventured.   
"He was in the library," Ace started, then looked up. "Angel, where is Cosmo?"   
"Cosmo has left the Express, Ace." Angel answered softly. Ace stiffened.   
"Damn." Vega mirrored his worry. "He shouldn't be by himself right now. Not in his state of mind."   
"No, but I..." Ace looked helplessly up to Vega.   
Vega sighed. "I'll look.." his sentence was cut short by the ringing of his phone. With a flash of annoyance, Vega snapped it open.   
"Vega. Uh huh. Yeah. Okay. Thanks Ms. LaSage." The phone snapped closed.   
"What is it?" Ace asked softly.   
Vega was silent a moment, as if debating how to answer. "One of my informants insists on seeing me. Might have some information of Derran's whereabouts." The detective wavered, not quite looking at him. Knowing what Ace wanted him to do, to find Cosmo, but torn between his duty to apprehend a known killer.   
"Go. Go. I'll take care of finding Cosmo. I've shirked my responsibilities too long." Ace forced himself up attempting to smooth his haggard shirt.   
"Are you sure?" Vega eyed him up uncertainly.   
Was he? No. Not at all, but that wasn't what mattered right now. What mattered was getting Derran off the streets and making sure Cosmo was okay. Tasks each of them had to deal with on their own.   
"I'll be okay," Ace tried to cover smoothly. Not that it worked with the seasoned detective. His eyes narrowed unhappily.   
"Huh. I want you better then okay. Both of you. Keep in touch, Ace. You need any help, you call me," Vega ordered. "Call me."   
Ace managed a smile of appreciation as he nodded.   
"I will," he promised. "Thank you, Derek. For everything."   
Vega paused and nodded. "I'm sorry it had to turn out like this."   
"So am I," Ace sighed. "So am I..."

***

With the closing of the vehicle bay door, the Magic Express was strangely quiet. A ripple of stillness that seem to drench everything even though, in fact, it was no more silent than normal.   
Angel pulsed gently, monitoring as always everything. Floating gently in the computer control, though her eyes and ears went far beyond this room. She knew there was discord in the train. Had watched in what could only be described as shock as Cosmo had physically assaulted Ace. And yet, Ace did nothing to defend himself. Nothing to protect himself. Even seemed to welcome the blows.   
Every syllable of their conversation Angel had heard. On a basic level she understood the cause of tension, but only at the basic level. Despite the fact she was free thinking, fully self aware, Angel had yet to fathom the intricacy of human thought and emotion. Suspected that she might never fully understand despite the vast computing resources available to her.   
So, she just observed. Observed the rift between the two humans she held most dear get wider. Tried to compute a solution even though her opinion in this matter between Ace and Cosmo had not been solicited. But, solicited or not, Angel truly wished there was something she could do to assist both of them.   
Angel did not like the quiet.   
For a nanosecond the A.I.'s attention was suddenly drawn to a blip. No more than a microscopic hiccup up in her security systems. Immediately diagnostic systems kicked in, tracking in seconds every circuit that ran through the length and breadth of the train. Clawed over circuits and tested monitors.   
There was no flaw. Everything was optimal.   
It was nothing.   
Pulsing quietly, Angel considered the small hiccup a second longer then dismissed it. Went back to trying to sort a solution for her masters. Any solution.

***

Cosmo moved silently amongst the debris of his room. Walked without really looking at anything. Felt detached from the world as he passed by his work bench and bed, heading for a shelf against the far wall. His fingers traced over the oak woodwork lightly.   
He had come back.   
Not to talk to Ace. Not to say goodbye. No. He had come back just to get what he needed. The gear required to carry out his task. So, once Ace and Vega had left for whatever reasons, he had snuck back in. Through his new trap door. The old one, the one Ace knew about, was still there; Cosmo never bothering with sealing it up again. Let Ace think he still used it. Made his new back way out all the more secure.   
Cosmo pulled down his portable computer and slung it over his shoulder. Patted it reassuringly. He then moved to his favorite hiding place beneath his bed and fished around for his spare lock picks.   
In his anger Cosmo had left the Express with no more than the coat on his back. A fact he could admit wasn't the brightest thing he'd could have done. After his temper had simmered down to a low heat Cosmo had realized he'd have to come back, just for a moment, to retrieve his stuff. Gear that would take too long to replace.   
He didn't want to come back. Fought the idea at first. Tried to argue with himself against it. There was no choice. He needed the best hacking programs there were, and those were on his portable. Finding his lock picks, Cosmo juggled them appreciatively in his hands. They were professional grade tools and not easy to replace. He stored them carefully in his jackets interior pocket, turned and bumped into the night stand and a framed picture there tumbled over.   
A picture of Ace and Cosmo both sacked out on the couch. Cosmo asleep, Ace nearly so and Zina was at their feet, lying on her back, feet in the air. Angel had captured this on one of her internal cameras. Had presented them both with the print out as a gift.   
Cosmo reached automatically for the frame, to set it back up, but hesitated, fingers quivering within an inch of the picture.   
No.   
No.. he couldn't.   
_This is home, Cosmo,_ the voice whispered deep in him. _Talk to Ace._   
No!   
Cosmo spun, jaw clenching. This was not home! Not anymore! Ace.. Ace had destroyed that.   
"A lie. It's all a lie," he growled, voice quivering. His whole life here- it wasn't what he thought it was. It wasn't true. The trembling fingers curled into a fist. The truth was on his back. In the scars that decorated his body. In every uncomforted tear. In every look of pity he would receive when people learned his mother was dead.   
Fury surged in Cosmo and he all but smashed the work bench's stool into a wall as he pushed it out of the way. He had to go. Now! He didn't belong here.   
Cosmo reached his new secret entrance. Felt the slightest of hesitation rise as he bent down but he fought back. Fought it back with every dark thought in him.   
He had things to do.   
Justice to seek.   


***

Okay. Now he was annoyed.   
Derek Vega snapped open his phone, fingers punching the keys out of shear habit.   
"Ms. LaSage, any messages?" he asked without preamble.   
"Damn. It's dead here. No, no, I'm going to take a last look around then head back in." Vega closed his phone as abruptly as he had opened it.   
This.. did not make him happy. Ricky was one of his best informants. The man had his ear in everyone's business. From the highest of the high to the lowest of the low. And he did it just because he liked to have his ear in everyone's business. Nothing made a cop happier than a good, *cheap* informant.   
Shoving his hands deep in his coat pockets Vega turned slowly in the forgotten alley, behind the forgotten dairy processing plant along Electro Cities lower east side. It just wasn't like Ricky; not showing up like this. It just wasn't.   
Frowning, Vega debated what to do. He should go back to the office. He should check on his other leads.   
He should check on Ace.   
That made his stomach clench. Damn... He should have never brought Ace in on this. Never! Now.. Now there was bad blood between him and Cosmo and Vega couldn't help but feel responsible. Should have just handled Derran on his own. Should have never broken down and asked for Ace's help.   
Damn.   
Glaring at no point in particular, Vega mulled over the days events and his dark mood kept getting darker by the minute.   
Damn.   
Damn.   
What?   
He froze, holding very, very still. The alley he stood in was formed by the back wall of the dairy processing plant and its neighboring warehouse. All there was here were some forgotten dumpsters, trash, beer cans and debris from squatters. That and a door into the plant proper. A door, that for as long as Vega could remember, had always been firmly shut.   
Now.. it was cracked open.   
His gun was in his hand without conscious thought as Vega eased slowly up the short stair to the door. It might be nothing, this door being opened. Just some vagrants finally succeeding in breaking in.   
Or.. it might be something.   
Vega was laying his money on something.   
Pressing against the cement wall, the detective reached out and shoved the door the rest of the way open, body tensing for what might come next.   
There was only the flutter of birds inside the empty structure and the squeak of the door hinges as it swung back a little.   
He waited a minute more, listening, but silence and chirping birds was all that was to be heard. Vega moved, slipping around the door frame, gun rising up and covering everything in front of him.   
Then the gun lowered.   
And went back into Vega's holster.   
"Ricky," he murmured as he knelt carefully next to the puddle of congealing blood that had spread out from what had once been Ricky Citing's head. Vega had no doubt it was his informant. Ricky had a habit of wearing really bad bow ties. And the neon green one he sported today attested to that habit.   
"Damn Ricky." Vega dropped his head, hands dangling off his knees. Then he noticed something on the bodies far side. Something scrawled on the floor in Ricky's blood.   
_'Go to where you and he first parted company.'_   
What the heck did that mean?! Was it in reference to where Vega first met Ricky? But that had been at the city lock-up and Vega was real doubtful Derran would be wanting to go anywhere near there.   
Damn.   
Vega pushed himself up. Damn. Derran had played Ricky. Vega had no doubt about who Ricky's killer had been. It was a taunt, a dare, that message. Derran showing that he was one step ahead of the police.   
Vega's eyes scanned the message again even as he dialed his phone to call in the coroner.   
What could it mean?   


***

An hour had past, going on two since Ace had left the Magic Express in search of his young friend. Cosmo was totally ignoring his com calls and a quick call to Ulene, Cosmo's girlfriend, hadn't given him any clue as to the teen's whereabouts. So.. that left Ace with searching Cosmo's favorite hangouts. Currently he was heading toward the largest game arcade in Electro City. A place you had to be both blind and deaf to miss. The store front swathed in a rainbow of neon lights and heavy, thumping music tumbling onto the boulevard outside.   
A fitting place for Cosmo to hang out, Ace mused as he entered not paying any mind to how everyone looked at him. And people did look. Not only recognizing the famous magician, but surely noticing the bruised and swollen jaw Cosmo had gifted him with. But Ace didn't care. Cosmo could pummel him black and blue as long as a his young friend was safe.   
"Oh wow," a young woman gasped as he entered the arcade, the girl swaying to the pulsating music. Ace paused and looked down at the adolescent teen. She smiled tentatively and tried to strike a suggestive pose. A chuckle almost escaped. Ace was well use to his effect on the female population, but the young lady was over-doing it a bit.   
"Perhaps you could help me?" he asked politely.   
"I can try," she said in a rush, her smile widening.   
"I'm looking for my friend Cosmo. He usually hangs out here."   
The girl frowned slightly. "Cosmo... What's he look like?"   
"He's almost eighteen. Red hair, about 5' 10". Wears a yellow and orange jacket."   
"Cosmo?" Another voice piped up from behind Ace. He turned to where another teen lounged sipping a sofa. Unlike the young lady, this teenage boy looked more bored than amused with the whole place.   
"You're Ace. The guy he works for, right?"   
Ace nodded. "Yes, I'm Cosmo's partner. Have you seen him?"   
The teen shrugged. "Yeah. Saw him 'bout an hour ago on my way up here. He was heading down the street with his portable. No idea what he was scamming."   
His portable? Cosmo must have stopped back at the train. Sneaked in as well since Ace had given Angel orders to contact him in case the young man returned. What would Cosmo need with his computer?   
"On what street did you see him?" Ace asked softly, puzzling over this strange change of events.   
"Along Dawson, heading north."   
"I can show you were Dawson is if you want," the young woman offered hopefully. Ace smiled and gallantly caught and kissed her wrist.   
"Thank you, but I know the way." He tilted his head slightly to the teen's. "Thank you both for your help.   
"No prob," the young man shrugged it off, happily sucking on his drink while the young lady tried unsuccessfully to hide a disappointment pout. With a slight bow, Ace spun about and moved as fast as his long legs could carry him. It wasn't much, but at least it was a starting point.   
As the canopy for the Racer closed the com unit buzzed. Ace didn't hesitate to answer in case -hope beyond hope- it was Cosmo.   
"Ace here."   
"Hey, Ace, it's Vega."   
"Oh, hey, Derek," Ace answered feeling his hope evaporate. Then he felt guilty. There was no doubt Vega could well hear his disappointment that it was only him calling, but the detective kindly made no comment.   
"Any luck?"   
Ace heaved a frustrated sigh. "No. I have no idea where Cosmo is. Got a slim lead that he was seen down on Dawson. Was just about to check out the area. How are things on your end?"   
"Not good," Vega gusted. "Just found my best informant dead. Derran."   
"You sure?"   
"It's a good bet. High caliber shot to the back of the head. Execution style."   
Ace nodded absently. That did sound like Derran.   
"That and Ricky was about to unload some info to me about Derran so..." Vega went on. "I'm getting a warrant right now to search Ricky's apartment, in case he had something stashed there that might lead to Derran's whereabouts, but I'm not holding my breath."   
"Nothing at the crime scene?" Ace queried.   
"Nothing but Ricky and a weird note scrawled in his own blood. Got us all stumped, I'll admit," Vega almost growled. "I think he's just having fun messing with our heads."   
A note? Derran was not a note person. Despised the thought of leaving anything behind without good reason.   
"What did it say?"   
"Just one sentence. 'Go to where you and he first parted company'," the detective told him. "Haven't a clue what he means."   
"Go to where you and he first parted company," Ace echoed, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. Then his eyes widened. Of course!   
"It's not for you, Vega. The note wasn't for you," he gasped.   
You could almost hear Vega's surprise. "What? Then who the heck is.."   
"It's for me," it came out a whisper as Ace stared in a daze. Of course. Derran knew Ace would understand exactly what that note meant. Especially after this morning.   
"Ace, are you sure?" Vega demanded.   
"Yes." Ace was. Derran wasn't worried about the cops. He had said so confidently.   
_'The cops I can handle. You... you're another story.'_   
"He's calling me out. Challenging me to come get him. That note is a reference to where the accident happened. To where Cosmo and I first parted company." Ace felt his jaw tighten. For a moment he was back there, in that careening car on that dark street. "Where the accident happened... at where High Street ends at a 'T' intersection."   
"I know where that is. It's a light industrial area," Vega piped.   
"It was just under development back then," Ace said distantly. Then his eyes narrowed. "It's close to me. I can be there in ten minutes."   
"No!" the word was fairly snapped out. "Don't go, Ace. Cosmo needs you to find him. Leave Derran to me."   
"I can't find Cosmo, Vega, and Derran needs to be apprehended."   
"Not by you! Damn it, Ace, things are messed up enough as is. Don't play into his hands; let me handle it."   
Ace took in a deep breath, feeling muscles tighten and refusing to relax. No. No, this had to end.   
"No choice, Derek. Derran's no fool. The moment he sees a cop car he'll just flee. No. I can delay him, distract him long enough for you the grab him. It has to be me and I have to go."   
"Ace..." There was a note of frustration in the older man's voice.   
"I'll be waiting for you," Ace cut in, then cut the line off before his friend could utter a single protest. The Racer fired up and face set in a determined mask, Ace gripped the control yoke and took off in a roar of super charged engines.

****

Cosmo closed the lid of his computer, pulling the ear jack free. Soo.. Vega had rooted out where Derran was holed up. A place at the end of High Street. He smiled coldly. This was what he had been waiting for, Cosmo having hacked into the police dispatch communication system. Letting the cops find Derran saved him a lot of time and foot work. Cosmo frowned thoughtfully, slinging his computer. It was going to take Vega at least half an hour to get the raid readied, if not longer. Enough time for what he wanted to do. Enough time to get back at the bastard. The teen slid his rollerblades on and started down the street with grim determination.   
Now.. all he needed was a gun.   
Cosmo bit his lip. Okay, so where was he going to get a...   
Ohman. He felt his heart skip. Could he do that? Really?   
The world seemed to waver under the thought of what Cosmo wanted to do. He knew of at least one place to get a gun. But...   
For a moment reason clawed at him, begged him to listen, but then another part of him snarled. The part that was etched in every scar, in every cruel word his father had said to him, in every cold night where he tried to remember his mother and had only the dimmest of memories.   
If he didn't do this, the angry voice in him reasoned, Derran would just go back to jail. He would be punished, but not for the crime against his family. He would never face justice for his mother's death.   
That did it!   
Cosmo headed toward Vega's.

***

The Racer idled softly as Ace sat at the stop sign. High Street no longer ended at a ditch at the three way intersection. It now ended at a drive way for sprawling industrial shop. Nudging the accelerator, the car rumbled forward like a hungry predatory as Ace scanned the surroundings.   
Derran always had a love for irony. It did not surprise Ace in the least he would pick this place in his attempt to shake the magician's confidence. Ace hated to admit that it worked to a degree. That in the back of his mind he was painfully aware of what had happened here so long ago. The smell of smoke and turned dirt and blood clinging to his nostrils. The cries of a man, a child...   
Damn! Ace jerked back, becoming aware that he was clutching the control yoke. Damn. Vega was right, he was walking right into Derran's hands. He had to get his act together or he was as good as dead. Drawing a steadying breath, Ace's eyes flashed to the non-descript warehouse style building as he forced himself to focus on the here and now. Two stories. Cement block. Nothing fancy, purely functional. And strangely silent. There wasn't even a single car in the parking lot.   
Ace brought the Racer to a slow stop. The whole complex was empty, though the building looked far from disused. Strange. Puzzling the odd situation, Ace's attention was drawn to a sign posted on the glass front entrance door to the building. It purposely stood out. Ace snapped his finger and binoculars glittered into form. He lifted them and brought the small piece of paper into focus.   
'Annual Shut Down' it read in bold print. The sign going on to declare the shop was closed down for the week.   
Not unusual. Common when business slowed down due to seasonal changes. And damn convenient for Derran. No wonder he had picked this place. Not a soul in sight and a whole machine shop to use as his own private hunting ground. Ace's jaw clenched.   
So be it.   
Turning the Racer into side alley he let the car settle as he felt his pulse start to race. It was a combination of dread and determination he felt as the magician leapt out and paused, looking at the nondescript building. This was it. This was the battle ground.   
"Magic Force, reveal the power within!" Ace let the words go with relish. The power washed over him, through him and Ace drew a deep breath as his body came alive with the rush of magic, its energy coolly distant, yet so familiar that it was his second skin. Then, as the trailing fingers of magic tapered and he felt his cape weave gently with the magical winds, Ace started toward the side door.   
This was were it was going to end. Now!   
Ace paused at the door. Tested it warily. Unlocked. No big surprise. He smiled grimly. Rule number one of burglary. Never use the front door. Just as Ace knew Derran, so did Derran know Ace.   
To a degree.   
"Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly," he murmured ruefully under his breath. Yes, he knew he was going to be the fly, but he would not walk blindly into this web. Ace pulled the door opened, just a crack and waited and listened. When there was no movement, he opened it a little more, waiting again.   
Humm... Derran had either learned patience or had something more sophisticated set up, then shooting him the moment he walked in the door. Not a good thing either way. Well, standing here wasn't going get things done. Giving up on stealth Ace simply flung the door completely open and threw himself forward, rolling in, cape wrapping snugly around him as he tumbled. The shots came at once. A staccato of bursts that peppered the way behind him, trailing him.   
Ace rolled to his knees, cape raised in one hand the fabric stiffening.   
One shot, two then three bounced off of it. That had been ten shots all together. The number Derran's favorite gun had held. Ace could only hope Derran hadn't chosen a new favorite as he dropped the cape and raised his other hand a ball of fire forming in his palm. He sent it sailing in to the dark depths of the building, heading along the path the gun fire had originated.   
The Magician watched with a sense of satisfaction as the fireball smashed into the side of a machine and elicited a yelp of surprise. There was a skittering of feet and a muffled curse as Derran fell back.   
"Give this up, Derran," he shouted, giving chase, cape snapping behind him as Ace leapt up on top of the machine and looked feverishly around. The distinct snap-crack of a new clip being jacked into the gun was the only warning he got and he took it, throwing himself spinning off his high perch as the gun fired again.   
In the silence that followed there was crude laughter.   
"I think you can take that as a no," Derran announced.   
Oh, big surprise. Ace frowned, studying his surrounding. Machine shop. Not much. Open area, lot of tooling machines scattered about. Heavy bar stock stacked here and there and a larger over head crane for moving it.   
His eyes moved to the bar stock.   
Now that had possibilities. Ace ran to it, the moment he was in the open the gun firing again, each shot coming dangerously close. Ace winced as one danced through his hair, leaving a trail of heat.   
He spun, hesitating for only a second as he slammed a smoke bomb to the ground. The area was filled almost instantly with billowing gray smoke, making the dim interior even more difficult to distinguish, but Derran kept firing blindly two more times before he was awarded with a cry of pain. Ace screaming as the shots tore into the smoke.   
Then the silence again. Cautious; all surrounding as the smoke cloud lingered and billowed lazily, expanding even more as Derran cautiously stepped out. The gun was held high, aimed unerringly toward the cloud as he moved closer.   
Ace listened, trying to still his rough breathing as the footsteps came nearer. Slow and steady. Derran approaching to confirm his kill. The Magician smiled darkly.   
Not today.   
The smoked whirled suddenly away, Ace looking into the surprised eyes of his former partner as his hands danced up, the hundred pound piece of bar stock dancing light as a feather in front of him a second before he sent it careening through the dissipating smoke wall. Derran let out a cry of surprise, then a curse, and then a scream of pain as the long rod of metal smashed into his chest sending the man hurling back to the floor. But, instead of pinning him beneath, one end caught on a machine. As Derran fell down, the bar stock hung up, dangling a foot above him.   
Damn! Of all the luck. Ace lunged sideways.   
Clutching his chest and uncaring of the blood drizzling off his lip Derran emptied the clip at Ace. Ace was moving, crying out as one shot grazed his lower leg. Snarling in pain and frustration, the Magician slid behind another machine -a lathe if he was right- and heard the gun fire ricochet off it with angry retorts.   
"Gotcha, Ace!" Derran howled gleefully as a new round was smacked in. "I got ya that time."   
"Barely," Ace retorted, studying the shallow gun wound. It wasn't deep, but it bled like crazy and hurt like hell. Ace snapped out a kerchief and wrapped it. It would slow him down a little but was far from fatal. The same could not be said about Derran. Resting, back against the lathe, Ace planned out his next move. It was then he realized he was trapped in a corner. The machine buttressed against one wall and his only escape was wide in the open. Good luck just was *not* with him today!   
"Hiding won't save you, Ace," Derran goaded contemptuously. "Or are you afraid to face me? Like you were afraid to face Cosmo?" Then there was cold laughter. "Got to admit, you had to love the look on his face when he found out. You do find the gullible ones don't you?"   
Ace's teeth ground together and his hands curled into a fists but he didn't allow his anger to go any farther than that. It was what Derran wanted and Ace was tired of giving Derran what he wanted. Drawing the turbulent powers to him once more, Ace raised his cape and let it smoother him. Let himself become invisible to all the world as he silently fled his hiding hole, nearly colliding against Derran as the man pounced and spun gun raised to face the empty spot behind the lathe.   
Ace slumped down nearby behind a work bench, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his brow as he dropped the invisibility. Derran was standing, looking ready to scream in frustration at his preys sudden disappearance. Ace allowed himself a touch of satisfaction as he drew the magic staff. Now was the time. Derran was off balance and in the open. He couldn't ask for a better moment as the hit-man moved warily out, looking furtively for a target.   
Derran never saw it coming.   
Then again, neither did Ace as the cargo hook came swinging out of the darkness and crashed into the hit-man, sending him flying. The escaped con rolled bonelessly on the floor till he slammed against a large bin of scrap metal and lay there rag doll limp.   
Out of the shadows came a familiar figure. The bright jacket and shirt were a jarring contrast to the dark look of abject hatred on Cosmo's face. Ace's eyes widened as he saw what the teen held in his hand.   
A gun.   
His heart skipped a beat, remembering unbidden the other time Cosmo had nearly killed. Had been pushed to murder through the subliminal suggestion of Hardbeat. But this time, there was no artificial change in the teen to bring out the worst of his temper. There was only a young man seeking some kind of solace. Some kind of resolution.   
Cosmo stopped in front of Derran, seemed to study him like a bug, then slowly raised the gun, finger slipping unerringly to the trigger.   
"This is for my mother, you bastard," he whispered coarsely.   
"No, Cosmo!"   
Cosmo jerked, eyes flashing to where Ace appeared from his hiding place. They froze, staring like that for what seemed an eternity, then Cosmo returned his attention to Derran.   
"I won't let you stop me," Cosmo promised softly.   
The magician slowly eased forward.   
"Cosmo, this is murder," Ace argued, voice almost a whisper.   
Cosmo chuckled coldly. "No, it's not. It's justice."   
"It won't bring your mother back, Cosmo. It won't undo the past," Ace pressed. He willed Cosmo to put the gun down. Prayed for him to. Oh Lord. So much harm done to such a young man for no good God-damn reason.   
A harm he had had a hand in causing.   
Cosmo held the gun pointed purposively toward Derran. Ace saw muscles tighten in his hand; his index finger draw back a millimeter more against the trigger.   
"No, Cosmo. Please!"   
"Go away, Ace," the words were ground out.   
Ace drew in a deep breath. "No," he countered firmly, then unhesitatingly stepped in front of the gun. Cosmo blinked uncertainly, a tremble coming to his hand.   
Ace stared at him. Looked his assistant straight in the eye.   
"If you want to shoot someone, shoot me," he said simply, holding his hands away from his body, offering no resistance.   
Horror crept into the pale gray eyes, displacing the anger. The trembling grew worse.   
"No, Ace. No. Get out of the way," Cosmo ordered, voice tremulous. Derran moaned and shifted slightly, but Ace no longer gave a damn for the man.   
"I am as responsible for you mother's death as him," Ace said calmly, not looking at the gun, but at his young friend. "But my crime was made worse for hiding that truth from you, Cosmo. I can only beg your forgiveness, but, if you feel you must exact revenge, then I will not stop you. Nor will I shirk my responsibility in this any more."   
Cosmo stared at him. The gun wavered.   
"He.. he was the one who kidnapped them," the teen tried to argue.   
"And I was there and didn't try to stop him. I am as guilty by my lack of action as Derran is guilty for his actions." Ace took a step forward. All but pressed himself against the gun barrel. His heart fluttered, but he wasn't afraid, no matter what Cosmo decided.   
"I accept your judgment, Cosmo. I have tried to do my best to give you back what I stole. I do love you and always will, no matter what you decide. But, if you must kill for justice, then you must include me as much as Derran. We are both guilty," Ace let the words spill out. He was not trying to make Cosmo feel guilty -or was even arguing his case- he was simply telling the truth. A truth he should have told ages again.   
"Forgive me, that's all I ask. Forgive me for being a coward. The more I grew to know you, love you, the more I could not come to admit my worst crime to you. Forgive me for being a coward."   
That's all he wanted. Even if that gun fired and tore his chest apart, Ace just wanted Cosmo to find some way to forgive him. Even if that way required his death.   
The teen was silent, jaw clenching. His hand trembled, steadied, then shook again. There was a war waging in the young man. A war Ace could not help with.   
Cosmo laughed, though it sounded more like a sob. The gun dropped and he stumbled back. "I can't. God. I can't..." He shook his head miserably, red hair falling into his face. "I can't..."   
Cosmo staggered, then the strength seem to flee his limbs and he slid down to the floor, the gun held loosely in his lap. He let go a strangled scream.   
"God!"   
Ace shuddered, letting go a breath he didn't know he had been holding. For a moment it was all he could do to breathe as he realized the gun was no longer pointed at him. Then he moved hesitantly forward and knelt in front of Cosmo, afraid to come closer. Gray eyes looked up beseechingly at him.   
"I love ya, Ace, but... But I hate you too. What can I do? What?!" Cosmo shook his head, eyes dropping. "It's so unfair."   
"It is. It is unfair. I wish.. I wish there was a way to make it fair. How about I turn myself in? Make Vega arrest me and serve prison time?" Ace offered. He would do whatever it took now. Whatever it took to redeem himself in this young man's eyes.   
Cosmo shook his head. "It wouldn't bring her back," he said brokenly. "You were right, I can't have her back and.. and..." Cosmo looked up at him, his world falling apart. "And I don't want to lose you."   
The teen reached out, and, unexpected as it was, Ace didn't hesitate and enveloped his charge. The young man sobbed against him, fingers curling into and clutching the gray fabric of his shirt.   
"What can I do?" Cosmo whispered, lost. "I don't want to hate you."   
Ace hugged the teenager tightly. "I don't want you to hate. But.. but you have to forgive in your own time. I.. I would just like to have a chance to earn that forgiveness. I always have wanted the best for you. I took you in, not just because of what I did to your family, but.. but I saw some of myself in you and knew you could make something special of yourself if someone gave you the chance," Ace confessed softly. They never really talked about why Ace took Cosmo in. Ace, because of the guilt that would rise in him and Cosmo.. because Cosmo seemed afraid to believe someone could care for him.   
"I love you, Cosmo," he whispered softly, sincerely, and it only made the teen cry more and Ace cradled the young man carefully against him. Just held him and offered whatever comfort and shelter he could give at this moment.   
Distantly, Ace became aware of the noise of approaching police cars. Vega at last, but right now, this was not the best place for them to be.   
"Cosmo, we should leave," Ace suggested. Now was not a good time for them to face the police. Cosmo was armed and in no state to answer the questions that would arise and Ace... Ace was just tired and wanted to go home.   
There was short, jerky nod and Ace tightened his hold in silent thanks. Then the Magician lifted his cape and draped it over them both, letting the magic wash over them.   
As the world phased out, Ace could only wish his magic could fix the broken heart of the young man in his arms. Could work that miracle as easily as it took them from here.

***

Sunset came slowly to the city. Rippling waves of red and purple reflecting across the cloud speckled sky. The towering skyscrapers becoming shadowy spikes against the fiery sun dipping low to the horizon.   
Cosmo sat, staring blindly out at the brilliant display. He had been here since they had returned to the Express. Just... sitting. Knees drawn up, arms wrapped loosely around them, trying.. trying to find some resolution.   
Zina purred softly next to him, offering her friendly presence. The large cat having joined him on top of the Magic Express. The place he had called home for the last three years. A place, in his heart of hearts, he wanted to call home for the rest of his life.   
But could he?   
Could he, knowing what he knew now? Could he.. somehow forgive Ace for his part in his mother's death? If he forgave Ace, did he have to forgive Derran? If he could forgive, could he trust again?   
He moaned silently and his forehead dropped onto his knees. Cosmo had no idea and.. and the only person he would normally ask advice on such quandaries would be Ace. But he couldn't ask Ace.   
What was he to do?   
Zina rubbed against him as tears tracked again down his face. He didn't fight them. Gave up fighting the tears. They were the only release he had right now. The only thing he could do.

***

Ace paced the library, hands fidgeting behind his back. He should be getting diner ready. He should be going over the next show schedule.   
He felt like none of it.   
He wanted -oh how he wanted- to make Cosmo feel better. To get the young man off of the roof and out of his depression. They had left the semi-conscious Derran to the police, Ace bringing Cosmo here for the lack of a better place to go. Cosmo had been silent the whole ride back, getting out of the Racer and looking at him like he wanted to speak. But the teen didn't, drawing away and later retreating to the roof of the Express. Ace had Angel keeping an eye on the teen, but had not felt his presence as wanted.   
"Ace?"   
The magician jerked and stopped, looking up. "Yes?   
"You have a call from Lieutenant Vega."   
"Patch it in," he sighed, forcing himself to hold still as the library's 3D screen fluttered to life.   
"Ace, what's going on?" were the first words from the older man's mouth.   
"Hi to you too, Vega," he chuckled quietly.   
Vega made a face, brow dropping. "We found Derran. Him and that bruise. What happened, Ace? Is Cosmo okay? Are you okay?"   
"We're both.. fine. I guess."   
"You're not convincing me, Ace."   
Ace smiled wanly. "I'm not convincing myself." Then the magician slumped against the couch back. "Cosmo.. he's just so mad and I don't know how to help him. He.. he came close to shooting Derran."   
Vega's eyes widened. "Cosmo? Oh damn." Then the detective blinked. "Where did Cosmo get a gun?"   
Ace sighed softly. "Might I suggest not keeping your spare gun at you apartment from now on?"   
Vega paled. "He didn't..."   
"He did. It's okay, the gun is in my possession now."   
"I kept that locked up!" Vega blurted, then shook his head. "Who am I kidding? Not like that could keep the kid out."   
"Don't take it out on him, Derek. Please. That's all I ask. Cosmo wasn't thinking straight at the time."   
Vega frowned, then nodded "Not a word. How.. how is Cosmo doing?"   
Ace felt himself slump more. "He's on the roof. Hiding out."   
"Go to him, Ace."   
Ace flinched back violently. "No. I'm the last person he wants to see."   
"Bullshit! You're exactly the person he needs to see," Vega shot back. "Look, Ace, I know you hate rejection. I know you feel bad, but you have to talk to him. You can't hide forever and Cosmo damn well won't come to you. Take it from me, this skeleton has been in the closet long enough."   
Ace opened his mouth, then shut it, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "I guess you're right. I can't keep avoiding it. I.. I just wish I had some way to make up for what I've done."   
"You can, Ace," Vega said softly. "By being there for him."   
Ace looked at his oldest friend and smiled shakily. "It is all I can do, isn't it?"   
"Hey, he can be taught," Vega laughed. Ace rolled his eyes but managed a chuckle.   
"Night, Derek."   
"Night, Ace."   
The line went dead and Ace froze, fear starting to build in him, but with an act of will he shoved it aside forcibly. No. Cosmo needed someone to be with him. Even if Ace wasn't the one Cosmo wanted, he had to at least offer his presence to his hurting friend. After that...   
Ace left the study, heading for the roof access. Every step seemed heavier than the last as he came out on top of the Magic Express. The sunset was marvelous but his attention was immediately drawn to the young man and pet panther sitting silently. The teen's legs were drawn up, his arms wrapped around them loosely and forehead resting on his knees, the red hair falling forward and hiding his face.   
"Cosmo?" Ace called, so as not to startle the teen, approaching slowly. Cosmo did nothing, said nothing, as he came alongside. Awkwardly, Ace looked down at his unresponsive partner, then sat.   
"Cosmo? Can I do anything to help?" he asked softly, Zina letting out a little merow of greeting.   
There was more silence, then a deep sigh. Cosmo looked up and Ace felt his heart constrict. It was clear the teen had been crying, his face red and eyes puffy. Silent testament to his suffering as he stared off toward the horizon.

Cosmo knew he looked like hell. Didn't care even. Right now, no ones opinion mattered. Not even his own. He.. he just wanted the hurt to go away. To feel.. feel good about the world and his life again.   
But the hate sat there, in the background, hissing and snarling. Growled as Ace sat beside him. But, another part felt slightly better that the older man was there. That he wasn't alone.   
What could he do? Could he forgive Ace?   
Ace remained respectively silent, just sitting with him. Both watching the sky and neither of them seeing it.   
"Are you sorry? About my mom?" he asked softly.   
"Oh God, Cosmo," Ace breathed. "Yes. Yes, more sorry than I think I could ever express. I.. I never hurt anyone till then. Had never caused a death of another. All my life, I've been trying to make up for my wrongs. To try and make up for everything I did. Most of all, your mother's death. To try and make her death not in vain. Not just another statistic. Another senseless killing. I've always felt I owed her. Owed her for making me see how wrong I was, and the path my life was going down. The pain I would cause if I continued."   
"Then you met Vega,"   
Ace nodded. "Then I met Vega and because of him I could turn my life around. Make it a good thing and do good things."   
"Why didn't Vega arrest you?" Cosmo asked quietly. "I mean, he harps like hell on me when I so much as jay-walk. Why didn't he harp on you?"   
Ace smiled slightly. "He harps on you because he cares, Cosmo. As to why I was not arrested..." Ace drew in a deep breath. "Vega didn't know about my involvement till years after the fact. And then, he admitted that even if I confessed to my involvement I wouldn't be charged with involuntary manslaughter given I wasn't the actual gun man. I might have been charged with criminal recklessness, but being a juvenile at the time of the crime would make prosecuting me even harder." Ace looked at his hands. "No. Vega knew how I felt about my involvement. I think he saw the guilt I carry as being a more fit punishment than any jail time could provide. And.. and he's not a cruel man. I like to think he saw me as being able to do more good being out of prison than in it. He truly did offer me freedom, in more ways than one, when he decided to help me all those years ago."   
"Maybe that's why he doesn't bust me like he should sometimes. Cause he knows I feel bad about what I've done," Cosmo murmured thoughtfully.   
Ace nodded. "Yes. Our own conscience can sometimes be the worst judge we must face."   
Hesitantly, the magician reached out and touched his shoulder. Cosmo couldn't suppress the flinch, the man's touch seemed to burn through his shirt, but he didn't pull away.   
"I am sorry, Cosmo. I truly am. But, I also understand that might mean nothing to you."   
Did it? Did Ace feeling bad mean something?   
Cosmo sighed. Yeah, it did. Cosmo knew Ace. Well, thought he did, the older man had secrets. A whole mess of them! Cosmo always felt a bit of resentment that he didn't know Ace better, but he knew the older man was trying to be a mentor, trying to set a good example. That, and the secrets hurt Ace. Hurt him by reminding him all he had done wrong.   
Was that punishment?   
Was that its own kind of justice? The guilt Ace had heaped on his shoulders all these years? Trying to pay off a debt that was priceless?   
Cosmo felt something in him react as he thought about it. The knot that formed a dead weight in his chest for what seemed forever loosened. Just a little.   
"Did taking care of me make you feel better?"   
"About your mother? No. No. Taking you in made me feel good. Seeing you growing up proved to be its own, best reward, but I don't think anything on this planet will ever make me feel better about your mother's death," Ace confessed.   
Cosmo nodded, finding Ace's honesty.. reassuring. The knot loosened even more. The anger in him quieted down, no longer snarling. Ace felt bad. Had always felt bad and would probably always feel bad.   
Cosmo sighed. So would he. Would hate forever it seemed. But he didn't want to hate. He wanted.. he wanted...   
He wanted to have things back the way they were. Him and Ace against the world. Holding incredible magic shows and kicking criminal butt.   
Cosmo smiled slightly, remembering one of their many adventures. Ace had always watched out for him. Had put his life on the line unthinkingly for him. Had put up with a lot of crap from him. Maybe, maybe Ace had taken him in because of his mother, but he had given his love and devotion to the teen honestly from his heart.   
"I..." Cosmo started, then stopped. He turned to Ace, the magician watching him earnestly. Eager to do something to set things right.   
That in itself helped. Helped Cosmo understand that what he'd lost had been bad enough, but to lose what he had would be worse.   
"This.. this isn't easy for me, Ace," Cosmo admitted, voice distant.   
"I understand. I just want to try and make things better."   
"I know you do." Cosmo looked at his hands, feeling Ace's fingers tighten slightly on his shoulder. It could be as bad or as good as he wanted it to be, Cosmo realized. That the decision was ultimately his, how things would go from here on.   
"Ace... It'll.. it'll take me awhile to get over this all. To.. accept it all," Cosmo said slowly, Ace nodding and hanging on his every word. He looked up. Made himself look into the distressed gray-blue eyes of his friend.   
"I might still get mad. For awhile. It's all a bit fresh to me, Ace, but..." He saw the fear, the worry, and the love in that earnest gaze.   
"I forgive you, Ace."   
Ace looked totally sideswiped, as if that had been the last thing he expected. In a way, it was the last thing Cosmo expected, but now, now that he said it, he did feel better. A little.   
"Cosmo... I..." Ace rasped. "I..."   
A tear spilled over the older man's cheek, then another. Cosmo felt stunned. He'd never seen Ace cry. Never. He smiled, tentatively, then reached out just to deliver a cautious hug. It didn't seem enough for Ace and the magician's arms clamped tight around him. Cosmo didn't mind-- didn't mind at all.   
"Thank you, Cosmo." Ace whispered softly. "Thank you."   
Cosmo blushed and felt his own eyes water. Great, he was crying again. But he didn't really feel too embarrassed. Well.. not really.   
"Love ya, bro." he said simply, throat tight.   
"Love you," Ace whispered back with an extra tight squeeze before letting him go, though the magician's hands stayed on his shoulders.   
"If there's anything you need. Anyone you want to talk to about this.." Ace offered. Shrinks. Cosmo had seen a few from social services. They were nice people and helped, but not this time.   
"Can I talk to you? About this?" he asked.   
Ace blinked, then nodded slowly. A smile played at his lips.   
"I think we both need to talk. About a lot of things."   
Cosmo felt his lips curl up too. "Cool, Ace. Cool," he agreed. "How about over some hot cocoa in the library? I don't know about you, but it's getting chilly up here."   
"That, sounds like a perfect way to spend the evening," Ace assured as he rose, offering a helping hand. Cosmo accepted.   
The older man brought his arm up to drape over the teen's shoulders then, at the last minute, stopped as if reconsidering whether his affection was wanted. Cosmo smiled, stepping into Ace's companionable embrace and bringing his arm around the magician's back, interlocking them. Ace's face lit up with a grin and it seemed to heal so much. In both of them. Silently they headed toward the roof access hatch, Zina quietly padding behind them. But the silence would not last forever this time, Cosmo knew. And old wounds perhaps might be healed for both of them at last.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
